


A Million Dreams

by Velaris_Spymaster



Series: A Million Dreams [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Velaris City of Starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velaris_Spymaster/pseuds/Velaris_Spymaster
Summary: "Leave him out of this!" I screamed out, but the wretched queen wouldn't let up."I gave you everything, Rosalyn." My eyes went in and out of focus, I tried to keep my breathing even.My eyes zeroed in on the blade hovering above his neck."Please," I whimpered.She just smiled and shook her head.Rosalyn Akela Renee is a member of Queen Maeve's court as the perfect spymaster of Doranelle.  When she makes the mistake of wondering who her mother is, she is sent far away from Doranelle. With rage and bitterness in her heart, Rosalyn comes to like Velaris, City of Starlight, but still desires to leave. But, once she meets Azriel, she's never wanted to stay so bad.Azriel is a member of Rhysand's Inner Court and has been standing in the shadows his whole life. He has a great love for Velaris, but once he meets Rosalyn, he is willing to follow her wherever she goes.With Rosalyn now in his life, he is put in imminent danger but Rosalyn is there and ready to protect him, but at what costs?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Rosalyn's POV 

Any kind of performance is important, no matter who is watching. Whenever I'm on that stage, I forget about everything. My world zeros in on the moves I'm needing to perform. 

I chuckle to myself as I stay low within the isle between two rows. When Jaxon, our choreographer and Ring Master, told us that the High Lord and High Lady would be at out performance tonight, along with the rest of the Inner Circle, everyone started to freak out and become nervous all at once. I, for one, wasn't phased by the news. 

My music cue came and I was suddenly lifted up and spun my body in the air while keeping my grip on the rope. The audience gave a loud gasp once me and Kerrigan were in the air. I could sense all eyes on me. The half fae, half Illyrian. The freak. 

My breathing stopped and the world slowed. My hands begun to slip from the rope. I worked quick, lifted my body up, wrapped the rope around my waist and leaned to the side before letting gravity yank me down. Another loud gasp. 

My feet hit the floor, my knees bent and my eyes roamed up. Fiery hazel eyes held my attention. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. I pushed my body up and jumped into the air, straddling my legs out and touching both feet. Once my feet hit the floor, I went straight into a three-point-turn to the left. 

The rest of the performance goes by in a blur. My mind constantly goes back to those hazel eyes and the fire that resides within them. 

Backstage is a mess at the end of a show, even more so tonight because the inner Circle is coming backstage to meet all of us and see how the show runs. 

I sat backstage on a box, undoing the wrappings on my wrist. 

"And this talented half-ling is Rosalyn Akela Renee!" Jaxon screams out while gesturing to me. 

I stood from my spot and gave a small curtsy to the High Lord and High Lady. 

"She's been a part of this company for at least 50 years and she's getting better everyday." I smile at Jaxon and nod my head in response. 

I turn my attention back to the Inner Circle, and there were those eyes. I gave a small smile before turning my gaze away. 

"You were very talented on that stage tonight." Feyre, the High Lady, gave me one of her heart warming smiles. 

"Thank you," I gave her a nod. 

"I love your dress." 

My eyes went wide with realization. "The Morrigan?" 

She just giggled at me. 

"Well, I believe that Rosalyn needs to get back to getting ready for the night." I frowned and gave a nod to Jaxon. "We'll see you in the morning." I gave another nod. 

"Thank you for coming tonight." I gave another crusty to the Inner Circle and smiled at the dark haired, hazel eyed Illyrian before turning on my heels and dashing through a pair of doors.

I leaned against the closed doors and let myself truly smile for the first time in 519 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do have this posted on my wattpad as well, but I also wanted to branch out and maybe reach different audience members. I will be posting all 9 chapters that I have pretty rapidly, just letting you all know. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Just a warning: The first few chapters will be a bit cheesy, but who doesn't love cheesy? If you don't, I apologize in advance!
> 
> Also: All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas!! I only own Rosalyn, Jaxon, Kerrigan, Ratih and Ryder!


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalyn's POV

I've had the same dream for the past 519 year's. A small boy stands outside while my dad meets with one of the Illyrian Lords. I just stand by my father and watch the young Illyrian walk around with timid steps. He never smiles, never acts like a true kid, Illyrian or not.

The dream always ends the same, too. The world swirls and in a flash or fire and shadow, the boy disappears and so does my childhood. The world wilts away and all color fades to shades of grey. Everything just dies...

My body jolts awake. I pulled myself into a sitting into a sitting position and place my hand on my forehead to try and bring myself some peace.

"Come on, let's get going folks!" Jaxon screamed out. I let out a groan and fall backwards into my pillows. "Rosalyn!" My door slammed open and I let out a yelp. "Get up and get ready!"

"Why, we don't have a rehearsal or a performance today?" I roll to the side.

"No, we don't, but you and a few other dances have been invited to go to the High Lord's house for a private performance and meet and greet." Jaxon yanked off my covers and lifted me up. "So, get ready! We leave in one hour!"

"What costume?" I muttered.

"Your Ringmaster dress." Jaxon called out while running off.

I let out another groan and rolled off my cot. My chest was overflowing with costumes. I rummaged through the clothes before pulling out my red caped, black and white dress. I ran my fingers along the gold embroidements and smiled.

I slipped the red sleeves on after sliding my legs into the black bottoms. I reached behind and zipped up the costume. The front was white with silver gems swirling around my breast with the red jacket ends curved around my sides and flowering down to a silk, half a-line skirt. I grabbed my flats off of the shelf before slipping on my black point shoes and tying the laces up.

Didn't bother with makeup, considering I didn't take off last nights makeup. I did, however, pull my hair into a new bun to try and give my hair some extra curl.

"Rosalyn, let's go!"

I roll my eyes and dash out the door.

~ ~ ~ "I don't know how you are able to do all of those moves without falling." Morrigan threw her blond hair over her bare shoulders. I was still gawking at her dark red sleeveless gown.

"It takes years of practicing and studying." I smiled

"I'll stick to fighting," I giggled at her response.

I turn my gaze to the left and spot the same pair of eyes. Mor followed my gaze. She tapped my shoulder lightly. "You could talk to him, you know."

"No, we would never get along. Plus, I don't remember his name." I looked down and scratched my temple.

"Azriel, would love talking with you." More put extra emphasis on his name.

I rolled my eyes and looked in Azriel's direction. He was staring right at me, his shadows swirled around his body, I expected him to walk over to me, but instead he turned around and walked away, his shadows followed.

"Somehow I don't think he wants to talk." I nodded to Mor and turned on my heels.

"You were amazing out there." Kerrigan slapped me on the back. I lurched forward and lost my balance.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and stopped my fall. I looked up and came face-to-face with Azriel. His eyes swirled with wonder and mystery.

"I'm sorry." I tried to push myself away, but he kept his hard grip.

"You don't need to apologize to me." His voice was deep and beautiful.

"I do, though. I almost fell on you."

"It wasn't your fault, though." He finally released me from his grip.

"But, it was my fault for losing my balance." I quirk an eyebrow.

"No-"

"Rosalyn!" Ratih cut off Azriel and waved me over.

"I go to go." I nodded to the Illyrian and ran over to Ratih, along with the High Lord.

"Hello, Rosalyn." Rhysand's voice was deep and smooth. I could see why Feyre fell for him, besides the whole mating bond part.

"Hello," I curtsied to the High Lord.

"I appreciate you coming out today, especially on such short notice."

"Oh, it was no problem. I wouldn't have passed up this opportunity for the world!" I smiled, "and thank you for inviting us."

"Well, it wasn't just my idea." Rhysand glanced over in Azirel's direction. I glazed down and hid my secret smile.

"We were all amazed last night and wished to see you perform again as well as actually talk to you."

"I'm not the most exciting person, so I don't know why you would want to talk to me." I chuckled and scratched my arm through the fabric of my costume.

"Because you're such a nice and amazing person." Ratih whispered in my ear. I batted her away while Rhysand chuckled at me.

"Excuse our childish behavior, we aren't used to being in the company of such high status." I pinched Ratih's arm. She gave loud yelp and jumped back. She eyed me with her brown eyes before narrowing them down to slits. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll leave you two be," Rhysand chuckled. I smiled at the High Lord and nodded my head in apologies.

"You're the childish one." Ratih elbowed me in the side.

I was about to counteract her, but my attention was once again distracted Azriel. I closed my mouth and turned away.

"How much longer will we be here, exactly?" Ratih seemed shocked that I didn't give her a snarky comment.

"Well, the High Lord invited us to stay for lunch, so I have a feeling we'll be here for at least another two hours."

I let out a large sigh and prepared myself for a long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Azriel's POV 

It didn't take much to get me to come to whatever this performance was. The rest of the group was looking forward to the performance, I was just there. 

There were performers all over the theatre, all of them wearing weird costumes with bright colors and performing difficult moves.

I adjusted my wings just in time for a dancer to fly right past me int he isle. Her body was framed by a black costume with golden swirls roaming all over her body. Her skirt flared in the air in perfect time with her high kick. The next minute her body was spinning in the air and crouching next to me. 

I watched with amazement when she was lifted into the air. She spun around before making her way down with a fall. Her feet hit the floor and her body went into a crouch. She was amazing. 

I don't know how long I was staring but next thing I knew, I was looking into a pair of green eyes. And... they were staring back at me. I felt like something clicked within my chest right then in there. I wanted to know her name. 

The moment didn't last long, seeing as she still needed to dance. Throughout the rest of the night, I kept my eyes out for her. Each time I found her, she was wearing a new costume and stunned me each time she was dancing. 

When the show concluded, I was actually sad. I wanted to see her dance again. I wanted to see her again. The house cleared out and next thing I knew, I was following the others backstage. I stared at all the ropes and triggers that operated several of the ropes and set pieces on stage. 

Most of the tour backstage was basic and I spent the time watching Mor run around either gawking at the costumes or criticizing the taste. Rhys and Feyre were actually listening to the choreographer, while the rest of us were distracted by all the bright colors.

I was about to leave or sink into the corner, but then there she was. She sat on a box, in the same black costume, undoing the wrapping around her hands and wrists. Her black hair was a frizzy mess, but she didn't seem to notice or care. A small smile came to my lips. 

"And this talented half-ling is Rosalyn Akela Renee!" She looked up with her green eyes before shooting to her feet and went into a small curtsy to Rhys and Feyre. "She's been a part of this company for at least 50 years and she's getting better everyday." 

Rosalyn smiled and nodded before roaming her eyes over the rest of us until they landed on me. They stayed on me until Feyre called her attention away. I would have growled at her, but she is my High Lady and I needed to respect her. I almost laughed when she started to gawk over Mor. 

I wanted to talk to her, but her choreographer shooed her away. My frown returned. 

~ ~ ~

I laid in bed with my hands behind my head. My mind kept going back to her and her beautiful eyes. Those eyes could look deep into someone's soul and change them with a single glance. 

"Rosalyn..." her name rolled off my tongue and into the darkness of my room. Even her name could light up the darkest room. 

I needed to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Azriel's POV 

Rosalyn seemed to purposefully ignore me throughout the meeting and lunch. I spoke to her for a few seconds, but other than that, she avoided me, up until the moment she left with her company. 

Seeing her again made the feeling inside my chest flare up. When she's around I can't see straight. There's just something about her that drives me crazy. 

I splashed water onto my arm and rubbed my skin to try and get the dirt off. After cleaning both arms, I splashed water onto my face before rubbing my eyes and setting my knuckles on the porcelain counter while staring at myself in the looking glass. Who would ever love me? I straightened my body out and stared down at my flexing, scared hands. Who would want someone with such ugly scars and heavy past? 

My eyes fluttered shut. Trying to tell yourself that you're worth it after living through a terrible childhood for eleven years. It's hard, even with people, who love you for you, tell you often that you are worth it. 

A soft knock brought me out of my deep thoughts. I quickly dried my face and unlocked the door. Cassian stood by the door frame, his wings tucked into his back. 

I didn't say anything, I just leaned against the door frame as well and stared at my brother. 

"So," Cassian crossed his arms across his chest. "What did you think of that Rosalyn female?" He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. 

"What about her?" 

"Did you not see her glancing and staring at you all afternoon?" He pushed his body off the frame and walked back into my room. 

Yes. "No, I did not." I walked out of the wash room and followed him. 

"She definitely has an eye for you." "He turned around and glared at me. "If you don't take her, I will." 

"You have Nesta, you don't need another female." Frankly, I did want to claim her, but the questions arose from earlier and I knew Cassian saw that reflect on my facial features. 

"Azriel, don't do this to yourself. You have no idea what you mean to everyone. You're worth more than what you believe yourself to be." 

I nodded my head. They've told me this more times than I care to admit. 

"I'm serious, Azriel. I want you to know and believe that you, "he pointed his index finger at me. "Are worth it." 

I nodded again, "thank you." 

Cassian smiled and nodded back. Moments later, he was leaving. 

I set my jaw and moved to get in bed. I blew the candle, sitting on my bedside, out and started to relax down into the mattress. The problem with having wings is you spend twice as long trying to figure out and find that comfortable sleeping position. Once I found that position, In finally let myself begin to relax. 

Is it possible that I could let myself believe I could have someone like Rosalyn love me? More importantly, would someone like her think I'm worth it?


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalyn POV 

A slight breeze rushed by and shifted my hair. The sky was filled with pinks, blues and oranges while the sun slowly sunk below the horizon line. Velaris started to shift into the night life.

My legs dangled over the rail of my porch. I tilted my head and enjoyed the feeling of wind on my face.

Appachi's legs pumped beneath me moving us through the forest body. I could already smell the male, miles before the rendezvous point.

The memory slowed and blurred-

"Rosalyn!" The male screamed. "Run!"

I didn't have enough time to react. A cold, iron, manacle clamped around my wrist and pulled me right off Apachi and -

"The ground was hard," I whispered to the wind.

Somedays I wanted to go back, to go back to the queen who sent me here on false accusations. To others, this place, Velaris, is home. To me, it's a prison. A punishment. I wasn't even told how long I would be here. She never said, she was to in a rush to be rid of me.

I turned my gaze downward in time to see Azriel and the other members of the Inner Circle walking down my street. Something didn't feel entirely right. It wasn't because there was danger nearby, it was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

The proud and arrogant Cassian must have missed a step, because next thing I knew, he was falling to the ground, letting a stream of cuss words out.

I let out a snorting laugh, bad enough for the group to hear me. I covered my mouth with both hands. I didn't think soon enough about my actions, because I lost my balance and and fell backwards off the railing.

I could hear the group giggling at me. Not that I could get mad at them.

"Are you okay?" Rhysand yelled up at me.

"Yes! Thank you for asking!" I pushed my body up onto my elbows.

"Hey, aren't you the dancer from the show?" Cassian yelled up.

"Yes!" I grunted while pulling myself onto the railing. "Why?"

"Just asking." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, have fun doing whatever you're doing." I waved them off and started to walk back into my apartment.

"Hey dancer, why don't you come and join us?" Cassian yelled back.

"No, I can't." I walked back to the railing.

"Why not?"

"I got-"

"Don't lie." I shut my mouth. "Either you come down yourself or I'll come up there and get you myself." I loosed a growl.

Summoning my wings always hurts, but I bite my tongue and force the powerful wings to the surface. I spread them the moment I stood on top of the railing. I front flip off the rail and sore down to the group.

"Look at that. It didn't take much to get you down." Cassian huffed a laugh.

"Will, I have respect for you and the Inner circle, so I wasn't going to disobey or-"

"You don't have to obey us. You could have simply said you don't want to go."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm already down." Cassian laughed at my comment before gesturing the group to continue walking.

~ ~ ~

My head tipped back while downing the contents in the the shot glass.

"So, you've been a dancer for 50 years?" Cassian took a swig of his beer.

"No, try 430 year's." Cassian and Azriel both got wide eyed. "You look shocked." I smirked.

"Just a bit." I chuckled at Cassian.

"I'm also a trained warrior." Both Illyrians tilted their heads. "My dad was an Illyrian Lord in one of the camps. He secretly trained me. Which ended up being a blessing, because when I was taken away, I was able to fend for myself."

"So, you're dad was an Illyrian Lord, but who was your mom?"

"I don't know, I'm a bastard born. My dad didn't even remember who my mom was. All I know is that she was faem I mean, look at my ears." I pushed my hair behind my left ear to show off my pointy ears.

"So, you're bastard born?" Azriel leaned forward.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" I looked between the two.

"That is what you said, Azriel is just hard of hearing because of the loud noises." I nod my head at Cassian.

"Well," I dug into my pocket to fish out a few golden coins, to pay for my drinks. "I best be going. I have rehearsal tomorrow and I got to get up early." I slap the few coins onto the table and stand from my chair.

"You don't have to worry about paying, drinks were on me." Cassian pushed the coins back to me.

"No, I insist-"

"No, you won't win this battle, hoep you know that." I narrowed my eyes at the arrogant bat.

"Fine," I shove the coins back into my pocket.

Cassian must have kicked Azriel or something, because he suddenly flinched and stood up.

"I'll walk you home, Rosalyn." I stared at him wide eyed.

"O-okay." I blink a few times before walking towards the exit.

The night was slowly shifting to the graveyard feel. I shuddered at the breeze of wind that swept through the streets. I wrapped my arms around myself and continued stalking forward.

Azriel didn't talk much. He just walked at my side, keeping guard of little ole me. I wished I lived closer to the market square. Another breeze rushed by, but something blocked it. I turned around to come face-to-face... or face-to-wing with one of Azriel's massive, black wing. I turned to face the stone faced Illyrian.

"Thank you," I muttered. He just nodded his head. "So," I kicked a rock out of my path. "Your a shadow-singer?"

"Yes," Azriel nodded.

"Interesting..."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's just, my dad knew a family in the camp who had a son who showed signs of being a shadow-singer. I've been searching ever since."

"Why have you been searching?" I glanced at Azriel to find hims staring at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Because... He was one of my only friends without being a friend." I chuckled. "That doesn't' make any sense, but he was silent and never allowed to speak a word when he was outside. And, he was only allowed outside for a short amount of time and it was always when his dad and my dad were out." I stopped in front of the apartment building. "Well, now that I've gushed out my life to you, this is where we part ways." I turned to face the Illyrian. "Thank you for walking me home."

"You're welcome," he nodded his head before watching me walk up to the building entrance. I turned around and waved bye to him before shutting the door behind me. That feeling started to subside, but never truly left.


	6. Chapter 6

Maeve's POV 

Rosalyn was an important member of my court, but she was becoming too curious and defiant. I couldn't have that in my court, it would only cause more problems then what I already had. 

She was the best member, besides those who took the blood oath. Having a lioness like her in my kingdom was the best thing I could ask for. She knew how to be silent and terrifying. She was my source of information, I always knew the secrets of the kingdom, always knew who was causing trouble for my kingdom and crown before they did. 

Rowan gazed out over the forest lands that surrounded the castle. The wind blew his silver hair behind his shoulders and cascaded down his back. 

"How do you think she's fairing out there?" The sun was slowly setting over the forest, casting off a pink hue in the skies. 

"She's tough. It would take a lot to kill her." I could tell he resented me for sending Rosalyn away. He was the closet to her. The two always went on missions with each other and they were the dream team that anyone could ask for. The got everything done that I asked of them and more. I had to send Rosalyn away, I had to. 

"Good, we'll need her again, and soon." Rowan whipped his head toward me. I smiled at him before walking back into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalyn POV 

The wind blew my hair out from behind my shoulders. The roof shingles moved beneath my bare feet as I tried to sit with my knees to my chest, until I gave up and kept my legs flat. The sun kissed my face while I sat in the peace that existed during the break of dawn. 

I could stay on top of my roof, if only I didn't have things to do. With one last sigh, I summoned my black wings and made my way off the roof. My feet landed on the porch with a gentle tap. The wood creaked beneath my weight as I moved into my apartment. There wasn't much in my tiny living quarters, considering I didn't plan to stay long. I didn't think that I was going to be punished for this long. It's not like I committed any crimes. I just got curios. That's my only 'crime'. But he knew. He supported me, but it wasn't enough. 

Velaris was alive and loud once the sun broke over the mountains and tall buildings. The sun's awake, so Velaris is awake. That's what their motto seemed to be, not the starlight bit. People here were nice, when they wanted to be. It seems like I am greeted with smiles from almost everyone on the streets and others glare at me for no apparent reason. Citizens moved about left and right, most holding baskets of fruits and vegetables and others held bags of clothes, home appliances or other objects of the sorts. The same people roamed the streets at the same time of the day, the regulars. Most of them were wives, mothers or older folk who have seemed to age a little beyond the most of us. 

My own basket bounced against my hip as I walked through the town square or also known as the town market. Shops passed by with windows filled with colorful clothes, dull paintings and interesting tapestries that catch the eye of everyone passing by. Part of me wanted to stop and purchase one of those boring pieces of art, the other part told me that I don't own the right to buy on of the pieces of truly beautiful art.

I ducked my head and turned away from the display of tapestries and made to move back into the market and finish my shopping, but I slammed right into a solid rock hard body. The ground stumbled and shook beneath me as I tried to find my footing. Two hands gripped my shoulders and held me still, giving me the help I needed.

"Thank-" I lifted my head and was met with fiery hazel eyes. "You." Azriel gave me a small nod before dropping his hands. "What- what are you doing here?" I mentally smack myself, dumb question.

"Just some shopping." His voice was low and cool. He shrugged his shoulders and my eyes tracked each movement that his shadows made. They seemed to be a tad lighter than usual.

"Well, I hope that you find what you need-"

"Would you like to meet me somewhere for lunch?"

I blinked. I was taken back by his sudden question and burst of confidence. The last time I had seen him, he barely spoke two words to me and now he was asking me to meet for lunch, implying that more than two words would leave his mouth. "Yes. I just have a few more things to purchase and then I need to drop my items off at my apartment before hand."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the restaurant near the Sidra river. Does noon work?"

"Yes, noon works fine. I'll meet you then." I have him a small smile before he nodded and turned to leave. I but my lip and allowed my smile to grow ever so wider.

At least one good thing has become of this punishment.


	8. Chapter 8

Azriel's POV 

My hands were shaking, my whole body was trembling. There's just something about Rosalyn that sets me off. I act differently when I'm around her, but I can't entirely help it.

My scarred fingers fumble to pull my black tunic down and straighten out the folds.

"So, you actually asked her to lunch?" Cassian leans against the door from leading into my bathroom.

"Yes," I looked to my brother and watched his face show the shock that he still harbors.

"I can't believe it either!" Rhysand shouts from my room. I forced down the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't understand why you are both surprised." I turned toward Cassian. "I've been with females before."

"Yes, but you act differently around this female. You become shy and bashful, more than usual that is. It's almost like you're afraid of her." Cassian shrugged his shoulders.

"Not true-"

"Yes it is!" Rhysand yelled.

I huffed out a sigh and pushed passed Cassian and into my room to find Rhysand laying on my bed. I stifled another eyeroll.

~ ~ ~

She stood by an unlit lamp post with her head down and arms folded in front of her. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid, revealing her pointed fae ears. She wore nothing more than a light blue dress and black flats. Simple, but beautiful.

Rosalyn stared down at her feet while pushing some rocks around. A slight smile played on my lips. She really was beautiful. Several males around her spared a glance or two aat her, she doesn't seem to notice, but I do. I feel a low grow rumble in my chest. I Pushed that growl low and picked up my pace. Mere inches away from her and her scent filled my nose instantly; vanilla, magnolias and sunshine. A beautiful combination for a gorgeous female.

That feeling in my stomach flared up again, I stop dead in the street and begin to debate whether or not I should go through it or not. If I didn't, I would never hear the end of it from Cassian and Rhysand and I would have stood her up. But, if I did then I put myself in a position where I could embarrass myself, or something worse. How could I pass up an opportunity to be with her? A heavy sigh left my body and I finally had my answer. I couldn't.

I cleared my throat and finished crossing the street. Rosalyn slowly raised her head and smiled. A smile looked good on her, I made it a mental goal to make her smile again. I need to keep that smile on her lips, no matter what.

" I hope it isn't that busy," I rubbed my mangled hands together and stopped in front of her.

"I haven't seen that much foot traffic going in." She shrugged her shoulders, the smile started to falter.

"Well, should we head in?" She nodded her head. I offered my elbow and took her by surprise once more, but she took it anyway and that smile returned. The place wasn't that busy and we were seated right away. I helped push in her chair once she was seated before sitting onto mine.

The hostess was kind enough to seat us on one of the tables on the balcony that overlooked the Sidra river. It was quite a beautiful day to be outside. A slight breeze rustled through the trees and ruffled my hair, but gently moved the little hairs that were falling out of her braid.

"When I moved to Velaris, I never pictured it to be this beautiful." I turned my gaze back over to her to see her hand propping up her chin as she gazed out leftward to the Sidra. Her eyes slowly moved from the river to the buildings in the background.

"When did you move to Velaris?" I tilt my head to the side and wished she would look at me, but she continues to stare off at the view.

"I don't know. It's not something I wanted to document at the time." That smile and look of aware was wiped off her face in an instant. That feeling in my stomach tied into a knot and settled into the deep pits. A feeling of anger and sadness overwhelmed me. My fingers gripped the table to stop the shaking from the anger. "I didn't move her by choice. I was forced here." She turned her gaze toward me, and I could see the anger and sadness in them. "Let's switch the topics, shall we?"

I nodded my head and thanked the cauldron for the waiter that showed up seconds later to take our orders. I ordered a simple beef sandwich while she ordered a chicken salad. Both of us were boring and ordered water, which arrived shortly after along with a basket of bread.

The first few minutes were awkward conversation, but soon we found ourselves in a rhythm and couldn't stop. I surprised myself with all the talking that I was doing and she surprised me with how much she and I have in common. We're both bastards, both were hidden from the world, both mistreated at a young age and finally we were both sent away once we showed a unique skill.

"My dad was compensated for 'the heartache' he went through when her gave me up," Rosalyn placed air quotes when she said 'heartache' before rolling her eyes. I stifle a chuckle that rose in my throat. She gigged herself at her situation. "I guess you could say I lived a better life when I was taken, but it still wasn't the best life. I was still mistreated, but I didn't care as much, since I was finally out of my house. Sure, my dad trained me when other Illyrian girls weren't, but that doesn't make up for everything else." She shrugged her shoulders, a slight frown forming on her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you were taken out of that situation at home and that you moved here, even if it wasn't your choice." I said in attempt to get that smile back on her lips.

"I'm glad to," she smiled. "I wonder if-" Her eyes darted and she stared into the restaurant. I turned and looked to where she was staring and saw nothing. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She pushed up from her chair and whatever she was looking at must have moved before she instead of running into the building, she darted for the edge of the balcony.

"Wait-" I surged from my chair and watched as she jumped off. I held my breath but saw her wings appear in time. I followed.

~ ~ ~

Rosalyn's POV   
My wings soared along the wind that was flowing through the air. People from below gaped at me when I started to fly low, close enough for them to see the details of my face and wings.

Where did he go?

I caught a glimpse of a shadow running through the crowd. I clenched my teeth and made a hard right. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ear as my blood flowed from anger, worry and anxiety.

No escaping me now.

My vision narrowed as I kept my eyes on the shadow running through the crowd. Each pump of my wing sent me moving faster. You can't escape now. The beat of wings came from behind me and I finally dared to spare a single glance over my shoulder.

A body covered in black clothing followed close behind me. His dark hair ruffled in the wind and so did his shirt. If I hadn't noticed the hazel eyes, I would t have known who followed. 

Why did Azriel follow me? I almost screamed in anger, but my mind needed to focus on the shadow who was slowly getting out of my reach.

I banked to the left and followed the him through two buildings that were too close for my comfort. Normally I would be enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face or the breeze flowing above and underneath my wings, but I couldn't. If I lost my focus, then my chance at leaving Velairs would be lost. I wasn't about to risk that. I needed to leave. This city was suffocating me.

My jaw clenched and instead of flying higher to avoid the crowds, I bit my lip and started my maneuvering. The claw at the end of my right wing scraped the stone floor as I bank right, allowing me to get closer. I pulled myself up a little and balanced out my wings.

The shadow was mere inches from my grasp. Feeling brave, I reached my hand out, my fingers trying desperately to get a grip on the fabric of his cloak. With as much desperation and determination that I built up over the years, I reached out once more and grabbed hold of his cloak. I turned my body vertical and flared my wings. The two of us came to a halt before tumbling to the ground.

"No you don't!" I screamed out as he tried to stand up and run. I tackled his sorry self to the ground. I grabbed the knife that I left attached to my thigh and held it to his throat. "You are going to comply with me or you're be going back without limbs." I ground out into his ear. He reluctantly nodded his head. My hand wrapped around his biceps and forced him to walk.

I ignored everyone staring at us as I lead him into a nearby alley. The alley was a dead end, giving him no chance at escape, by foot at least. I threw him into the alley, keeping my knife in my hand. He slowly stood and shook off his hood, revealing his long blond hair.

"Why are you here, Fenrys?" I growled.

"Good to see you too, Rosalyn." He flashed me one of his flirtatious smiles. I just stared at him with a straight face.

"Why are you here?" I practically yelled.

"Why do you think? Maeve sent me." Fenrys rubbed the back of his neck while giving me a sheepish grin.

"Why did she send you?"

"To check up on you. I've been here before, you just haven't noticed those times." I rolled my eyes.

"Why does she care? She's the reason I'm here in the first place." I had to work so hard to keep my voice down.

"I don't know why you are so mad, you seem to be having a good time. What's his name anyway?"

"It's not that I'm not having a good time, it's that I don't belong here. I belong back at home with you. And like I would tell you his name. You would just report it back to Maeve, I'm not stupid."

"You were stupid enough to get sent here."

A hiss erupted out of my mouth as I flashed my elongated canines.

"You're still the same Rosalyn that I remember." Fenrys let out a sigh. "Now that I know that you are far more than okay, I must be on my way. I have things to do."

"No!" I screamed as Fenrys began to turn to mist. I lurched forward, desperate to grab hold of him, but it was too late. He was already gone. I fumbled to the ground and fell onto my knees. Tears of anger began to fill my eyes, but I refused to let them spill. My jaw locked and without thought, I spread my wings. My feet pushed against the ground and into the sky.

He would pay. They all would.


	9. Chapter 9

Azriel's POV 

Who is Fenrys?

I watched as her body shot through the air and arched through the sky. It's amazing how quick her attitude changed. She was so happy at lunch, but the instant that that male showed up, she changed and that bitterness that was hidden so deep in her soul finally showed.

My body stumbled backwards before I turned to mist and reconstruct in front of the town house. My knuckles rapped on the wooden door, while I sent a silent pray to whatever god's existed in the world that someone was home. Thankfully that door knob turned and Rhysand appeared in the middle of the door frame. He stood cladded in black with no wings to be seen.

"Is everything okay?" He looked at me with a mixture of annoyance and urgency.

"Who is it?" Feyre called from farther into the front room.

"I believe someone who isn't allowed into Verlairs found their way in."

~ ~ ~

"So, she left you and chased him?" Feyre sat next to Rhysand on one of the couches in the front room, they were obviously relaxing today, considering both of them wore what looked to be comfy clothes.

"Yes, she excused herself, in a way, and ran off the balcony before jumping into flight and chasing the male through the streets of Velaris. She was able to catch him and drag him to an alleyway for a small interrogation. He left soon after. He appeared out of nowhere and disappeared in an instant." I looked between my High Lord and High Lady, watching their faces slowly morph into a mixture of emotions.

"So he winnowed?" Rhysand's eyebrows drew into each other.

"I believe so."

"Where is she now?" Feyre leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I do not know. I Last saw her when she flew into the sky and away. She moved too fast for me to keep track." I rubbed my hands together and leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees.

"Keep an eye out for her, when you see her next, bring her here." Rhysand let out a long sigh and dragged a hand through his dark hair. It fell in a disheveled mess.

I nodded.

~ ~ ~

I was numb. Who is Fenrys? And where is Rosalyn from?

My wings shifted beneath me as I moved my back and repositioned myself in bed. No matter how many times I changed my position, or how many times I shut my eyes for a long period of time, sleep never found me. My mind raced with questions about Rosalyn and whoever that Fenrys male was. Who ever it was, Rosalyn didn't seem pleased about how their meeting ended.

After what seemed to be hours, my eyelids began to droop and darkness enveloped me. It didn't stay dark for long.

Color burst from under my lids. I flinched away, but soon got used to the brightness. It seemed like hours before the brightness started to dull down and fade to a evening sky. Vibrant oranges, pinks and yellows filled the dawn sky as it announced to the world that it was time to sleep. At least for some people.

Grass tickled the bottoms of my feet while wind whistled passed my ears, rustling my hair. My siphones glow stuck out like a sore thumb when night fall came and it came fast.

Dreams are usually what's on your mind, but the funny things about this dream was it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like real life, a memory.

Finding the courage, I moved my head to the left and saw a small house, compared to the Town house that is. The patio was littered with furniture and few small toys made from sticks and straw. I took a step closer and found myself walking up the two steps leading to the front door. Dolls. The toys were dolls. A girl, a little girl lived and played here.

A silver plaque next to the door caught my attention when the moon's light reflected off of it. There seemed to be two words on the plaque, but only the word 'commander' was readable. The second was all scratched up. I narrowed my eyes and tried to make out the first letter at least. To no avail. The only place that would have plaques like this on the house was an Illyrian camp.

A loud piercing scream struck through the calm night air followed by the sound of boots pounding against the forest ground. The door to the house flew open. I quickly moved out of the way and ran down the steps after the big Illyrian male. My eyes followed the male and watched as he entered the house across from his. A feeling of familiarity flared inside and the knot that existed before in my stomach tightened.

"I was there, you know." The voice fluttered through the wind. "I tried to run, but she stopped me." Every word was laced with sadness. "I was mad. Not at her, at them. They hurt you and there was no way that they would survive in the same room as me, let alone a glance from me." I looked over my shoulder and saw the door to the house slam shut. Soft pats against glass caught my ears and I directed my gaze upward. Two tiny hand imprints appeared on the window almost directly above me. "She knew that if I were to go, I wouldn't make it out." The door to the familari house bursted open. "So she decided to send me away. She knew who I was, knew who I would become. She had to get me out, only she didn't realize how easily I would be put back in." The group of guards started to fade, along with the houses and the grass and the moon. There was just darkness.

"If you think that I'm bringing trouble to Velaris on purpose, you are wrong. I never wanted this. I never wanted to leave, but I was forced to. You don't get to make any choices when you are a child." The sound of footsteps walking in water echoed throughout the dreamscape. "I never wanted to leave." The footsteps got closer. "I just wanted to know who she was." A hand grabbed my shoulder and-

My body went rigged and launched upward. Everything around me was too close all of the sudden. My clothes were too tight and my sheets to constricting. The fabric flew across the room as I ripped the sheets from my body and tried to calm my racing heart.

What was that?

The sound of my heavy breathing filled my empty room. How did that happen?

Cold sweat dripped down my chin and landed on my mattress, each drop was being soaked up by the fabric and soon became a puddle.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you or your family."

I jumped at the sound of the voice from the dream or memory inside my head.

My first instinct was to look around the room, but something told me that the voice wasn't spoken in the traditional way, but in a rare form. A form that only few had and only a few chose to use. And the voice was familiar, it almost sounded like-

The world came to a stop. I felt my heart drop. No, it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

Or could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with all chapters posted, I hope you guys really do enjoy this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalyn's POV 

The shingles cut into my feet as soon as I touched down on to the roof. What was I thinking going after Fenrys like that? I should have just stayed and ignored him.

I jumped off my roof and caught myself with my wings before flying into my patio and summoning my wings back in. My apartment suddenly felt small and cold after today. I wanted to be anywhere else but there, but I didn't want to risk running into anyone else from my past. I bit my lip and started to walk to my room.

There was single bed with a small nightstand to the right of the bed with a silver candelabra that had none of their candles lit and I didn't plan on lighting them. I ripped off my dress and pulled on a sheer green nightgown and flopped myself down onto my bed. I didn't even bother to pull the covers over my body before sleep claimed me.

Something was wrong the second I entered the dreamscape. It felt like another mind was linked to mine. I could feel their restlessness, I could feel them trying to brush everything from their mind to try and find some peace. Being the wraith and shadow that I was, I started to descend down the single thread that kept our minds linked. I moved ever so slowly as to not draw any attention to my being. The deeper I moved down, the more foggy memories started to show through.

Laughter started to fill the empty void between our mines, but soon died down. There were a few muffled words exchanged and then... I stopped. That voice. That voice was familiar... My breath hitched. I knew whose mind this was. The question that floated through his mind solidified my answer further.

He wants to know where I am from...

I blew out a breath and brought a memory forward. With another sigh, I extended the memory out and watched it unfold and take its place in his mind. I watched as he started to explore the memory and look around. Something told me that he thought it was a dream, for a split second. He knew something was wrong too. He knew that someone was linked with his mind.

He looked on in wonder before the scream sounded and that wonder turned into fear. I didn't dare step out of the shadows.

"I was there, you know." My voice sounded like air. "I tried to run, but she stopped me." The memory of my mother holding me back and dragging me back into the house flared inside my mind. "I was mad. Not at her, at them. They hurt you and there was no way that they would survive in the same room as me, let alone a glance from me." I saw him look over his shoulder in time to see the door to my past house slam shut. Soft pats against glass caught his attention and he directed his gaze upward. Two tiny hand imprints appeared on the window almost directly above him. "She knew that if I were to go, I wouldn't make it out." The door to his house flew open. "So she decided to send me away. She knew who I was, knew who I would become. She had to get me out, only she didn't realize how easily I would be put back in." The memory faded to away slowly, being drained of all it's color first before everything blew away like dust.

"If you think that I'm bringing trouble to Velaris on purpose, you are wrong. I never wanted this. I never wanted to leave, but I was forced to. You don't get to make any choices when you are a child." Water filled the dreamscape, but no light neutered. My footsteps were small and almost silent, but I could tell that he heard them. "I never wanted to leave." I got closer. "I just wanted to know who she was." Needing to be free of this trap that I made for myself, I reached my hand out and touched his shoulder in hope that it would wake him up. It did.

I felt myself enter my own body again and jerked myself awake. I sat up in my bed and jumped off the mattress. I stared at my empty bed and disheveled covers, my chest moved up and down in an uneven fashion. Nothing in my body would calm down, my heart pumped so hard that I could barely hear anything above it in my eyes. My breathing was loud as I tried to even it out. Nothing was going to calm down anytime soon.

My apartment was smaller at night. I padded into the front room and collapsed onto one of my couches. I pulled out the box of matches in the small table near the couch and lit the candles standing on the brown wooden table. None of the books on the shelf across from me looked entertaining and I had no desire to write anything out or even doodle. I pulled my knees up to my chest and slammed my head on top of them.

"This is not my day." I mumbled onto my knees. I just wanted to scream.

Why did I show that to him? I would blame it on clumsiness, but that's not even remotely true for me. I've been trained in the art of grace and stealth, I don't just go and make mistakes. I chose to show him the memory, I chose to let him know that I was there, I chose everything. It's not like I didn't want to show him... I wanted to show him. I wanted him to know that I have been in his life for a long while. He just didn't know... I'm not sure he even wanted to know.

I run my fingers through my and grabbed large clumps before sealing my lips and letting out the scream that was slowly crawling up my throats. Why was I here. Why was I doing any of this? Why did the gods do this to me?

A whimper followed the scream. A small, insignificant whimper.

I never wanted to leave Velaris... but she made me. She said that I was destined for better things, that if anyone knew who I was and what I would become, they would want to kill me. She said that I was dangerous, and that I would hurt anybody and everybody in the camp if I wasn't sent away. She went through with the plan.

My father screamed at her as she dragged me, kicking and screaming, to the rip in the world. Where the forest should be, I saw a stone castle with a female standing at the front with a male at her side. She pulled my arm while I drug my heels into the grass, but the morning dew wasn't my friend. My heels slide as I tried to stop her. She pulled me into the rip and picked me up under my arms and handed me over to the awaiting female. She gladly took me in her pale arms and wrapped me up tight to prevent any escape. My mo placed one last kiss on my forehead before running back into the rip and sealing it.

The female set me down and crouched to my level, even though I wasn't that small.

"Hello, Rosalyn," her voice was soft and frightening. "I'm Queen Maeve."

"I didn't think there were fae queens." I looked up at the supposed queen with sharp eyes.

"There aren't any in Prythian, but there are in Wendlyn and Erilea." She straightened up and out stretched her hand for me to take.

"I'm not little." I wasn't, after all I was ten.

"No, no you are not. But, you will get lost if you don't take my hand." I quirked an eyebrow and stared at her. "Take my hand, child." That softness in her voice was gone.

"Why?"

"Because I am responsible for you now and I do not wish to lose you on the first day, kid. Take my hand, or I will carry you like an infant." She snapped at me. I winced and reluctantly took her hand. "Good, keep up that good behavior and you life will be just fine." I nodded my head and walked along with her.

She was true to her word. She was kind to me, except for the times were I didn't follow her commands, but that was expected. There is one question that I never asked or and didn't dare ask her, was how she knew my name... I know my mother didn't tell her, so how did she know?

I raised my head and stared at the shelf once more. I bit my lip and started to fiddle with my thumbs. I needed to figure out that, but first things first. I needed to figure out why Azriel and I were linked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry that it's been a while. I apologize and I also apologize for the roughness of this chapter. I didn't have a whole lot of time to edit it, so there may be a few things that I didn't catch or didn't get the time to view. But, with my work schedule I don't exactly have the time to go though and edit as thoroughly as I would, so I apologize. Hope you like today's chapter!
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	11. Chapter 11

Azriel's POV

My shadows swirled and twisted around the room and about the bodies sitting at the table. Nobody seemed to mind them, since they have gotten used to their presence and their sniffing about. There was always something about them that I loved. They were pure black with waves in them each time they moved about the world and seemed to have a kind of sparkle to them.

"Azriel, what have your shadows told you when you are around Rosalyn?" Rhysand intertwined his fingers before placing them on top of the table.

"Nothing," I drew my eyebrows in together. "They actually relax around her." The realization of that statement hit me just then. My shadows are calm around her, they aren't stiff or stiring in fright, they are calm and relaxed in her presence. She's a calming presence, unlike most new people I meet. Usually the shadows stir and look for any kind of problem our trouble that someone brings.

"Your shadows say nothing?" Rhysand leans back in his chair. "They are relaxed around her." He seemed just as confused as I was.

There was a faint exhale of air near my ear, I flinched. Everyone in the room noted it.

"Are you okay?" Feyre arched an eyebrow and eyed me with curiosity buried in her blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." The sound of the small breath echoed forever in my head. Who could have possibly made that noise? No one sits on my left side, so it couldn't have been anyone in this room. Maybe it was all in my head-

"You're right about that."

I stopped myself from flinching at the sound of her voice.

"The noise was all in your head." That voice... that sing songy voice. It's almost like she was here. 

Why are you in my head? I countered back, hoping that she could actually hear my question.

"That is a wonderful question, to which I do not know the answer. I was hoping you knew."

"Azriel," I looked up from the table to find Rhysand staring right at me with his dark eyes. "Where you even paying attention to what we said?"

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't." I hung my head in shame. Leave me alone.

"Please, Azriel. I need to know why this is happening. I need to know how this is happening. And why. Please." I've never heard someone like her beg before.

Tell me how we will figure this out then.

"Just..." Her voice trailed off and I feared something happened to her. "Come meet me."

And why would I do that?

"So, we are going to go looking for Azriel's female?" Cassian gave me a sidelong glance before a large smile spread across his face.

"She is not my female." I tried to make my voice as calm as I could make it, but being apart of two different conversations that were both starting to get on my nerves, hiding my frustration was becoming harder.

"We are going to look for Rosalyn, not his female." Rhysand glared at Cassian, but I could tell that he was thinking the same thing and that he was snickering to himself about the whole situation.

"You two are ridiculous." The urge to roll my eyes was strong, but I didn't allow myself to do so.

"I think it's kind of cute," Mor muttered.

Oh my blessed cauldron. "She led someone here that shouldn't have been able to come in. This situation is not cute." I kept my voice calm, but the anger was starting to build. The anger that I work to so hard to keep hidden from them was starting to show through and I didn't want that to happen.

"Because, it's the only option you have." Rosalyn's response came later than I thought it would.

No, it is not my only option.

"Yes, it is. I have a slight idea why this is happening, but I can't prove it true unless we meet up. You just have to trust me on this." She stopped. "I know that I have not given you any reason to trust me. So, I understand if you don't want to meet, especially after what happened during lunch..." She sounded sad and mad at herself for what happened.

"I did want to stay and finish our... lunch date. I was stupid." She sounded both mad and sad about what she did.

If you want me to trust you, then tell who that male was and where you truly are from.

"I can't."

Why not?

"I just can't. Those are two thing that I can't tell you and for good reason."

What's that reason?

"If I told you, she'd kill you."

"We'll go looking for her tomorrow. At least we know where her apartment is, I think." Cassian mumbled the last part. I nodded my head in agreement before excusing myself and winnowing myself to the house I had near the end of Velaris.

The small townhouse stood tall near the bottom of the mountain. It stood out with the red brick and white trim. It wasn't much, but it was home for me. I have come to love the small house, well at least it was small compared to Rhysand's townhouse. It looked small on the outside, but it was wide and opened on the inside. After being trapped in a cell for the beginning of my life, until I was eleven at least, I have come to hate small spaces and I don't think that will ever change.

The motion of getting ready for bed was no strange routine for me. I stripped my black shirt off before taking my pants off and changing them out for loose dark blue ones. Most Illyrian males hate sleeping with a shirt one, due to their wings, and I have found myself to be in that same boat with the majority of them. It was freeing to have your wings not be constricted by a few pieces of fabric sew together.

"So, what's your answer?"

I jumped as Rosalyn's voice filled my head.

"Come on Azriel, take a chance."

I bit my lip.

Where?

"Tomorrow at noon. Meet me at the Rainbow of Velaris." Her voice sounded hopeful. Hopeful that we'll be able to figure this whole thing out and hopeful that she'll be able to gain my trust. That's a long shot for her.

~ ~ ~

People passed me by without giving me a second glance, it's not like I was an unknown male to the people of Velaris. I was a member of the Inner circle, everyone knew who I was, at least here they did. The ground started to sway beneath me as my body moved to the soft melody of the music being played.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I slowly turned around and stared at the dark haired female. I had already ground accustomed to her sneaking up on me that I didn't even flinch this time. Her big, green eyes was a welcome sight, but I knew better than to trust those eyes immediately.

"Yes, it has always been my favorite part of Velaris, besides the Sidra river." I stuffed my hands into my pocket and kick up some dirt around my feet.

"Okay, I can tell that you are awkward around me now. I feel so bad about that day. I shouldn't have gone after him, I don't know why I did."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to kick up the dirt.

"Well, you're probably wanting to know why we can communicate through minds, and that is the whole purpose for me meeting you here." She crossed her arms across her chest. She's closing me off. "Anyway, I think I know why we are connected. I just don't know how well you are going to take it." She looked up at me with doe eyes.

"I won't know until you tell me." She bit her lip and looked away from me while casting her eyes downwards.

"Please don't react big."

Fine.

"I believe..."

I waited a while and she didn't finish her sentence.

You believe what?

She bit her lip and stepped back from me. "We are mates." The look on her face told me that she was about to winnow away, but I reached my hand out and grabbed her wrist just in time to disappear with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahaha... even though all of you saw that coming. Sorry about the wait for this update! I hope this chapter is pleasing for you guys! And hopefully I will be able to update sometime soon. I'm getting the rhythm of my work schedule down, so I'm hoping that I can get a writing and updating schedule down. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you wish and I will see you all next update! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalyn's POV

I wanted to scream the minute I felt his hand wrap around wrist. What was he thinking? One minute he doesn't' trust me and the next he takes my wrist the once I begin to winnow? Does he have a death wish?

The world warps and expands from darkness to light from the moment I begin to winnow to the second that I finish.

My eyes flew open and I yanked my wrist out of Azriel's grasp. "Oh my gods, what were you thinking?" I growled out. My canines flashed in his hazel eyes and he showed no fear to the size of them. "Never follow me again. You could have been killed." Another growl clawed its way up my throat and exited through my teeth.

"And you expect me to let you leave after telling me that?" He stepped closer to me, towering over my frame. Some would think me taller than the average female, but standing next to him I am below average. I didn't let his height scare me.

"I expect you to understand that you need to stay as far away from me as you can. I am trouble for you, and you need to know that. You need to keep away, or you'll find yourself in some situations that you do not want to be in." He continued to tower over me, unwavering. "You need to leave." I stepped back and turned to leave, but his hand wrapped around my wrist once more.

Azriel yanked me toward him. His right hand grabbed my left arm and held me still and firm. "You expect me to let you leave you after I found out that you are my mate." His voice was not full of the rage that lived and breathed inside mine. He was calm, but a lethal calm.

"You're getting yourself in a whole new world of hurt if you accept." The confidence that once filled

my body was now gone. It melted away, along with my walls and self control. I was trying so hard to convince myself that I didn't want to be in Velaris anymore. I tried to convince myself that there was no reason for me to stay, that I had no ties to the City of Starlight. I spent my whole time here telling myself that I didn't belong here, that I needed to get back to Wendlyn. To Doranelle. But now, I can't think of a single reason to leave.

"While that may be true, I'd be hurting a lot more if I denied."

"We don't even know if this will work or what this is." I wasn't mad at Azriel for stopping me or for trying to get me to stay and work this whole thing out. I was mad at myself for being weak and for allowing this male break my walls down.

"I'm willingly to give it a try if you are."

"Only if you agree to a few things." I quirked an eyebrow and felt him slowly release his grip on me.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, one: we don't tell anyone we are mates until we figure out what this is." I gestured between

us."Two; they can never know where I am from."

"Why? You are from here-"

"Yes, I am, but they can't know where here. They can't know that I was born in an Illyrian camp. Don't ask why, they just can't." Azriel waited a moment between nodding his head. "Three; don't go trying to break through my barriers. There are things about me that you don't need to know, not yet at least. If things go well, you will know, eventually." Another nod. "Four; if I winnow somewhere, you don't follow." I growled out. "You could end up dead. And five; you have to trust me. Even if it seems crazy or completely ludicrous, you have to trust me."

Azriel's shadows stirred, reaching out toward me, searching for any kind of lies or faults that I have hidden away. I watched as they rippled and swirled about my body, two curled up near my ears and I could hear the faintest of whispers between them both. They moved again and tightened around Azriel's body.

"I have no reason not to agree to the following terms." He sighed before releasing me. "I agree to your terms." One side of my lips tightened as the corner was pulled up in the slightest of smiles.

"Okay." I bit my lip and let out a heavy sigh. "So, what now?" He stared down at me with those same hazel eyes. A fire was roaring behind those iris, and it was a beautiful sight.

"We figure this out, together." He reached out his hand between us. His beautiful, scarred hands. I was there that night, and I wasn't allowed to do anything because of her. I know I could have helped, but I wasn't allowed.

I didn't need any convincing to take his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this weeks chapter!  
> Till next time!  
> -Azriel’s Mate


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalyn's POV

Everything darted back and forth. My lungs began to burn from lack of air, and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. What was happening? There wasn't anything in my vision, it was just black. Nothing but endless darkness. I didn't usually mind darkness, but there was something about this darkness that made me feel small, and hopeless. I felt lost and afraid. Me, the Wraith of Doranelle afraid. What a funny thing. Everyone has fantasized me as being unafraid, fearless and brave, never once have they put my name and afraid in the same sentence. But now it felt right.

"Do not fear, Rosalyn." Her voice pierced through the darkness and struck a small flicker of fear in my heart. Why was she here? How did she get here? "Oh Rosalyn, don't ask dumb questions. You're smarter than that." Everything in my body tightened. "Calm down, my wraith."

"Why are you here?" I casted my eyes , trying to find her.

"Do you not want me here?"

I wanted to say no, but I knew I couldn't. I knew I would be punished.

"Don't feel like you can't say your honest answer, Rosalyn." Her voice grew hard and cold, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Why have you left me here with no answers?" I blurted out my question without much thought.

"So impatient, my darling. Things will make sense, in time. You just need to remember who you are to me and what I have done for you."

"And what have you done for me?" I asked angrily. "All you've done is beat me and cast me out-"

"I raised you!" Maeve's voiced boomed. Rarely does she ever raise her voice in such manner. I jumped. "Oh, how you tire my patience." She snapped, her figure finally coming into my view. "Don't be a coward." She wore the same red dress causing her black hair to stick out like a sore thumb. I backed up a step and went to reach for a weapon of some sorts, but find none on my person. "You're a stupid female." I lowered my head. "You're mother gave you up for a reason." My attention snapped right back to her and a low growl escaped my mouth. "She didn't want to deal with your stupidity or your temper." I could see my canines flash in her violet eyes. "Don't go getting attached to him."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I lashed out, trying to claw at her perfect face.

"I will do as I please." She dodged each blow I tried to land.

I stopped my attack. "If you promise to leave him alone, I will do whatever you ask of me." How sad,

I've turned to begging.

"You will do as I ask anyway." Maeve looked at me with claiming. I would always be hers to command and to order around however she sees fit. I had no escape.

"Do you really want to test that theory?"

Maeve's face morphed into disbelief that I would even say such a thing, but she knew that it was true. If she didn't agree to keep Azriel out of this, then I would find every possible way to defy her, to constantly do the wrong thing and show her that I am not always the perfect court member.

"If I promise to keep the Shadowsinger out of our conflict, will you drop that curious mind of yours and do as I say when you are brought back?"

"I swear to you that I will be loyal to you and your crown." I placed my hand over my pounding heart.

"I promise to leave the Shadowsinger out of this and that no harm will come to him." She growled out. Maeve did not want to swear that, she didn't want to take orders from me, but here we are.

"Thank you."

"Now, be ready. Rowan will be retrieving you before the year is out." A pause. "And I expect you to come back a model court member or that Shadowsinger of yours will know a new kind of pain."

My body was jerked right out of the darkness and flung into the warm lights of the approaching day. Fear consumed my body and for once in my life, I feared for someone other than myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, I apologize for that.  
> I'm kind of playing with the idea of stopping this story since it's becoming harder to write and because the plot line is kind of becoming fuzzy to me since I was dumb and didn't write it down when it first came to my mind. Oops. 
> 
> We'll see what happens though!
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: this is a very dialogue heavy scene.

Rosalyn’s POV 

Standing on the doorstep of the High Lord’s townhouse was not something that I wanted to do in the blistering cold. A cold front was now starting to settling over the city of Velaris, meaning that fall was going to be skipped yet again and winter was sinking it’s cold claws into the atmosphere. My teeth chattered as I waited for one of the many voices inside to finally realize that a noise had come from the door and that the door itself was not the one to make said noise. 

I blew out a breath, watching as it floated into the air around me and disappear into the wind before pounding on the door once more. The talking stopped and finally, the door knob jiggled. Rhysand’s violet eyes and nicely set hair was the first thing to pop between the door frame and wooden slab. Feyre’s golden hair and blue eyes followed. One was more welcoming than the other. 

Feyre yanked Rhysand out of the way and pulled the door open. “Rosalyn!” She announced to the outside world and to the people inside the front room. “We’re so glad that you were able to make it with the weather.” She wrapped her arms around herself before moving out of the way and letting me in. 

“Thanks, I’m just grateful that winnowing exist at the moment.” I smiled at her and rubbed my arms to try and bring some warmth back. Even with my long sleeves and coat on I was still freezing.

“Oh, me too.” With the door shut, a little bit of warmth started to return to my body and room. “So, you and Azriel?” She whispered to me, low enough that the rest of the room couldn’t hear her. 

“Yes, what of it?” I blinked at her.

“Nothing, it was just unexpected.” She shrugged her shoulders and walked me over to the rest of the Inner Circle. 

“Nice to see you again, Rosalyn.” Cassian gave me a slight bow in greeting. 

“Likewise,” I gave him a warm smile. 

“Rosalyn,” Azriel’s voice broke through the awkward silence. He has a slight, warm smile. His hazel eyes still aflame and staring straight at me. I smiled back before walking over to him. The Shadowsinger outstretched his hand as I approached. I gladly took his scarred hand and let him pull me closer to his warm body. 

It had only been a couple weeks since we decided to figure this whole thing and start out ‘relationship’. We had made several public appearances during lunch or dinner dates or just simple walks along the Sidra river. We would have done flights over Velaris, but the cold weather started a week after we decided. I was not going to fly in the cold.

Azriel pulled me against his side and hugged me close. I felt his shadows wisped past me and curl against my body. I’ve grown to love his shadows, they were another form of comfort for me. 

“Well, that’s sweet.” Rhysand tugged Feyre to him as well. “But we do need to get to the reason why we asked you here.” My body stiffened. Right. “I just want to remind you that you are not in trouble. We just need to know more about you.” I nodded my head. Azriel tensed beside me.

Are you okay? I shoot down the bond.

Yes. 

“Let’s take a seat before we start. My legs are tired.” Morrigan took a seat before Rhysand or Feyre could say anything in response. The rest of the room followed. 

“Okay, now that we’ve established that. Rosalyn, let’s start out easy.” Rhysand clasped his hands together. “Where are you from?” 

I bit my lip and reached for Azriel’s hand. Once I found it, I gripped it tightly. 

“Um…” I could feel my walls falling. I could play it off by saying I don’t remember, but he’s a daemati and can easily go through my memories and see right through my lie. As soon as I say where I was born, he’ll know at least a few things about me. But I can’t lie to the High Lord. 

Rosalyn? Azriel’s voice startled me. 

What? 

Are you okay? You’ve been silent for a while. 

Yes. I’m fine. 

“I’m from one of the Illyrian camps. I don’t know which one.” I decided to go with no lying. I couldn’t bring myself to do so. 

“An Illyrian camp?” Cassian tilted his head and stared at me with narrowed eyes. I could see the wheels in his brain turning, trying to figure out which one I could possibly be from. 

“Yes. I wasn’t there long though. I was given to another family member out of fear of my life. That’s all I know.” Now that was a lie. I knew exactly what happened and why I was given away. 

“Okay, so you’re from an Illyrian camp but don’t know which one. All right, do you know who your parents were?” 

“No, I remember their faces but I don’t remember their names. I don’t think they remember my name, if they’re still alive.” I cleared my throat, drawing away from the sadness that had settled over the room. “Next question.”

“Who is Fenrys?” Feyre asked the question for Rhysand, since he looked like he couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

My eyes grew wide. You told them about Fenrys. I growled into his mind. 

I am a protector of Velaris, it’s apart of my duty. Azriel reaches for my hand and gripped it to try and bring me some kind of comfort. 

You told them about my friend. It’s my job to protect him. 

“Fenrys is a friend of mine.” I almost growled the answer out of anger. 

“And where is he from?” 

“I don’t know.” My walls were starting to go right back up again. The defensive lines along my walls were starting to gear up and prepare for the fight. 

“You don’t know?” Cassian cut in. His eyes looked me up and down, as if he knew I was lying and was trying to find proof in my body language. 

“Yes, I don’t know.” I stared right at Cassian, challenging him to question me again. I wasn’t exactly lying about my answer, but I wasn’t telling the whole truth. I wasn’t going to tell them where Fenrys is, even if I did they wouldn’t believe me. 

“How do you not know where he is from if he is your supposed friend?” Rhysand tilted his head at me, challenging me. 

“We didn’t exchange that sort of information. He has no idea where I’m from and I don’t know where he is from. We plan to keep it that way.” I released Azriel’s hand and drew it into my lap. 

“Why?” 

I bit my lip. I had fake answer as to why we couldn’t reveal such information to each other. I couldn’t tell them it’s who we work for that keep us from sharing information or he’ll question me on that. I couldn’t opt for the truth. “He doesn’t really trust me, and I don’t trust him.” Not a lie, but not a truth. 

“You don’t trust him? Yet he came here to try and find you?” The story wasn’t lining up in his eyes and I was at a lost. I didn’t know how to line it up for him. If only he could know the truth, know that we work for a heinous queen who is constantly breathing down our necks. If only he knew what torture I went through and what I had to ender being the lioness and wraith of her court. 

I released a breath. “It’s who we work for.” The room immediately burst into chaos. Everyone asked ‘who do you work for’ ‘where are they stationed’ ‘what do they want’ ‘how many people work for them’ all at the same time. Each questioned bounced around my head. A ringing in my ears began to buzz at the mixture of all the loud voices. My brain felt like it was about to combust. “Quiet!” I screamed out with my hands covering my ears. “One question at a time.” My teeth grinded against each other.

“Okay,” Rhysand glanced around the room at the now stirred court members. “Who do you work for?” 

“A queen,” if I’m going to tell them, then I’m going to keep names and places out of it. “But, not one that you know.” 

“Where does she rule?” 

“On a continent that you’ve never heard of.” 

“What is the continent called?” Cassian growled, His face was turning red with anger, his cheeks began to flush a pink.

“I’m not going to tell you.” Before the room could erupt into more chaos, I quickly added, “you wouldn’t believe me.” 

“Why wouldn’t we believe you?” Feyre piped up while scooting forward more. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that there’s another universe that you could get to by opening a simple wyrdgate?” I leaned back and glanced at the confused faces. 

“What’s a wyrdgate?” Morrigan leaned forward and stared at me with intent hazel eyes. 

“A type of magic,” my lips upturned ever so slightly. “That only certain people can perform and practice.” 

“You’re right, I don’t believe you.” Cassian rubbed his brows while letting a small chuckle out. 

“And why don’t you?” 

“It sounds fake. Wyrdgates? You have got to be joking.” Cassian chuckled once more. 

“Then that is your problem. It is real, you just have to choose to be able to see it.” I quirked an eyebrow before turning my attention back to Rhysand. 

“So, when you were given to the other familiar member, you were sent off to the other universe?” Rhysand was rubbing his brow, trying to comprehend my words from the look of it.

“Someone’s figuring it out.” I smiled. 

“That means that someone had to have opened the gate, but they had to have done it here in Velaris, or in the mountains.” The High Lord looked up in realizations. “Either you dad or mom opened that gate and someone either came through or was waiting on the other side for your parents to bring you through.” 

“We have a winner.” I could feel Azriel tensing behind me. He got himself into this mess. 

Now you see why I tried to winnow away from you. 

Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to walk away from you.  
Stubborn. 

“We need to find her parents,” Rhysand announced to the room. 

“Good luck with that,” I muttered. 

“Why do you say that?” Cassian wanted his proof and they wouldn’t be able to provide that. 

“They’re dead.” 

“But you said-” 

“That was before I decided whether or not to tell you about the queen. She had them killed in order to keep something a secret from me. I don’t know what she’s hiding, but she hiding something from me.” I felt the anger boiling inside of me. She took everything from me, everything. 

“Oh my, I’m sorry.” morrigan placed her hand on her heart. 

“It’s fine, it’s not like I really knew them. They had me in their life for a few years before they gave me to her.” 

You really should consider leaving me behind now. 

Why? 

She’s going to come find you. A shiver ran through Azriel, one that only I noticed. Everyone else was talking quietly among-st themselves as if they were trying to figure out what to do with me. Now that I had told them about her, I didn’t want to leave. Now that I knew Azriel would be put in danger, I didn’t want to leave. Now that-

I’m not scared of her. 

You should be. 

You’re not going to get rid of me that easily. 

But she will. 

I’m not going to let her win. There is no way that I’m going to let you go, not now. I just found you and I’m not letting the most precious thing in my life out of my hands. My heart stopped. 

Even if I bring danger into your life? 

Even if you bring Hell into my life, I’m not leaving. 

Now that my heart had began to fall, I didn’t want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. 
> 
> Hopefully my next update won't take as long! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	15. Chapter 15

Rosalyn's POV

The wind kissed the black membranes on each of my wings. With each gust of wind I found myself having to rebalance myself and correct my flight pattern. I still couldn’t believe that Azriel talked me into flying in the blistering cold. I clenched my jaw at the thought. The first thing I planned to do when I got to the top of the Townhouse is to tell Rhysand to heat up his city. 

My feet gracefully planted themselves on the roof along with the rest of the Inner Circle waiting in a half circle. Without thinking, I walked over to Azriel and curled into his side desperate for any kind of warmth. His right wing gently curled around my body and rugged me closer. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Rosalyn.” Feyre spoke through chattering teeth. 

“Likewise,” I gave her a slight bow of my head. 

“Well, she’s here now. Let’s go! I want food.” Morrigan complained with a smile on her lips. Her own nose was starting to get a red tip from the cold, along with the point of her ears. 

I nodded in agreeance. 

Morrigan quickly linked her arm with Azriel before we turned to mist and shadow. After all the questions that Rhysand had for me had been answered, even the confusing ones, we were all exhausted physically and emotionally. More emotional than physical. I was eager to return home and go to bed, but everyone insisted that we go get dinner together or something of the sorts. I was prepared to deny, but Azriel talked me into going. So, naturally I said yes. I just wanted to change into warmer clothes, so I left, winnowed home and then back and that’s when I found myself having to fly to the top of the roof. 

The restaurant that Azriel and I had lunch together at appeared in front of us. It was lit up with colorful lights and candle flame. Small pieces of garland hung from the balcony railings that’s circled around the whole top of the building. Winter solstice preparation were happening earlier and earlier. 

Rhysand and the rest of the court appeared beside us within seconds. And we all graciously accepted a table inside the warm building. 

I found myself sitting next to Azriel with Morrigan, Rhysand, Feyre and Cassian across from us and Elain, Lucien and Nesta next to me with Amren at the head of the table. 

While everyone else joked and chatted amongst themselves, I kept my hand in Azriel’s and laid my head on his shoulder. I did agree to come, that doesn’t mean I’m not tired. It took everything in my power not to shut my eyes and doze off. My stomach made sure that I didn’t. 

“Rosalyn, how did you end up back here anyway?” Rhysand set down his glass filled with water and tilted his head. 

“I was sent back, as punishment.” 

“Punishment for what?” Feyre chimed in and suddenly the whole table was paying attention to me. 

“Trying to figure out who my mother was.” Everyone stilled. I shrugged. “She didn’t like that for some reason.”

“Do you have any reason why she wouldn’t like that?” Cassian stared at me with hard eyes 

“Nothing that I know of.” I sat up. “I was one of her favorite court members. I followed her command and did as I was told. I didn’t offend her in any way, shape or form before it all happened. I guess she took offense to that action.” I shrugged my shoulders once more. “I try not to think about it. It’s not exactly the most dignifying part of my life.” I turned my gaze down at our joined hands. 

The scars that marred his hands were beautiful to me. He was almost shy to show his hands, it seemed. Little did he know that I had made note of him hiding his scars and that I was going to change that. My thumb ran only his knuckles and scarred tissue on top of his hand. He didn’t seem to notice my action. 

The night continued forward without anymore serious questions my way. Most of the others were interested in only talking with the other court member. I understood. That’s how I was with my court members back in Doranelle. 

After we got Rowan out of his trance, it seemed everything went back to normal. Lorcan was still the same old, grouch with Gavriel as the quiet one. Fenrys didn’t come along till later, but once he did, the jokes and the humor increased within our group. We even got Rowan to laugh a couple times. Only a couple. He was truly messed up after the whole situation with his mate and everything. We all tried to get him to perk up, just a little bit. All the others failed, but I somehow succeeded. From then on, we relied on each other, trusted each other and confided in each other. Rowan and I became a team that couldn’t be stopped. The hawk and the lion. I missed him and his company. 

There was a time where he and I did get a little too close. We didn’t regret it but when we finally realized what we had done, we both needed it in some weird way. It was a comfort. I found the same comfort with Gavriel before Rowan came along, but there was something different about Rowan. He and I just understood each other in a way no one else could. 

“Rosalyn,” Azriel tapped my shoulder and brought me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head in his direction. “Are you okay?” 

I drew my eyebrows in. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?” 

“You’ve just been awfully quiet.” Azriel looked at me with eyes filled with concern. 

“Just deep in thought.” I gave him a sweet smile. He didn’t buy it, but he brushed off the doubt and gave a small smile back. I knew he would ask me about it later. 

Our food eventually came and the conversations continued. Every couple seconds Azriel would cast me a quick glance, I caught each time through the corner of my eye. He cared. He really did care about someone he just met a few weeks ago.  
Don’t get attached to him. Maeve’s voice entered my mind. It took everything in my power not to react outwardly. I kept everything hidden. 

Please leave me alone. I whimpered. 

Remember our deal. I can easily go back on my word. My jaw clenched. 

And I can go back on mine. 

Watch it, Rosalyn. I can and will make you life torturous if I want to. I’ve learned that her threats were no joke. She is a mighty queen and could end my in the matter of seconds. 

“I’m sorry, but I must be on my way.” I announced to the group. Before anyone could protest, I winnowed.

My apartment was quiet as usual, but it seemed a little too quiet. I clenched my jaw and searched each room. With a knife gripped in my hand, I yanked curtains and kicked doors wide open before searching the room or arewa. Something was wrong. There was something under my skin that was crawling, all my senses were going off. 

I turned out of my spare room and walked into my kitchen. A piece of white paper sat on my marble counter tops. Part of me wanted to leave and go find Azriel, but a bigger part told me not to be a coward and to go look at the paper. 

I swallowed hard. 

My footsteps were heavy as I moved forward, terrified to see what was on the paper. The shaking began once I gazed at the sloppy handwriting. 

She knows you told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Till next time!   
> -Azriel's Mate


	16. Chapter 16

Rosalyn’s POV

Hands clamped around my mouth and pulled me away from the note.

“Don’t scream,” Rowan’s voice echoed around in my mind. “I’m not here to harm you.” He let go. I launched out of his space and whirled on him. I gripped my dagger until my knuckles turned white. “Put the dagger down.” Rowan stood with his hands raised. Defenseless.

“What are you doing here?” I growled, dagger still raised.

“Maeve sent me. She wants you back. And, she said to remember your deal.” He shrugged his shoulders and moved forward. “You need to come back, now, from the sound of it.”

“I don’t want to-”

“Rosalyn, you have to.” His voice rose.

“But-”

“She wants you back and you know that you must do as she says.” Rowan took a step closer. “Please, just come back. We need you, I need you.” He took another step. “Please, Rosalyn.”

“I don’t know.” I kept my dagger up.

“Please, don’t make this difficult.” He set down his hands. “Just agree to come back and we won’t have to do this the hard way.” Rowan threatened me. He’s never threatened me before.

I lowered the dagger ever so slightly. I didn’t want to go back to, I didn’t want to serve her, but the consequences of not going is worse.

 

I released a heavy sigh through my nose while lowering my dagger at the same time. “Fine,” Rowan gave me a small smile.

Fenrys emerged from the shadows, a small smile played on his lips. That’s how Rowan got here. “It’s good to have you back.” He grabbed Rowan’s arm before reaching out for mine.

Goodbye. I quickly shot down the bond. 

We turned to mist and shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day! Sorry this one is so short, but I needed her to go back. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	17. Chapter 17

Azriel’s POV

The bond was silent. In fact, everything seemed quiet the following day. 

I rubbed my temples. The report sitting in front of me was borrowing, nothing new in any of the courts or mortal lands. Not even any reports in Hybern. 

“Hey Az,” I turned around to see Rhysand standing in the doorway of my office. 

“Yes?” I pushed away from my desk and stood from my chair. 

“Have you heard anything from Rosalyn?” Why was he concerned? Not that I’m troubled by that, I’m concerned as well. 

“No, I haven’t.” I tried my best to hide my disappointment. 

“Do you think yesterday has something to do with it or-”

“No, I don’t think yesterday had anything to do with her silence today.” I moved out of my desk and walked up to Rhysand. “She’s fine.” 

“I just wanted to be sure. I really hope that I didn’t ruin anything for you too.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets before turning to leave. 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” I tried and failed to give him a small smile. 

“If you say so,” he shrugged his shoulders and floated out of the room in silence. 

I ran my fingers through my already disheveled hair. Something tugged at the bond between us. A feeling that hasn’t been felt before. Quickly I filed the reports away under lock and key before slamming my door shut. 

Gathering my wits, I winnowed out. 

Her apartment building was quiet. Too quiet. Everything was in their original spots. Something didn’t feel right. Something was going on, and Rosalyn was apart of it. Or she got dragged into it. 

I blew out a sigh and started my search around her apartment. She had simple decorations, if any at all. A few books a bookshelf. A wardrobe with little amounts of clothes compared to Feyre and Mor. She didn’t plan to stay here long and this showed just that. I brushed that thought away and moved out of her room and made my way to the kitchen. 

It didn’t look like she was a cook, considering there was very little food in the cabinets and practically nothing in the ice box. 

Starting to feel like I was just thinking too much, I turned around to leave. A stark white piece of paper stood out on the dark counter top. On top of that paper, in pure black ink was She knows you told. 

Something was definitely not right. I swiped the note off the counter. 

I winnowed back to the Townhouse and rushed inside. 

“Rhysand,” I rushed into his office. Luckily he was the only one in his office. The High Lord was shocked by my sudden barg into his office. I shut the door behind me and slammed the note onto his desk. 

The High Lord reached across for the note. The paper crinkled in his grasp. 

“Something isn’t right. She wasn’t at her apartment and there wasn’t a single thing out of place.” I could hear the urgency in my voice. I wish I didn’t let it slip, but I couldn’t help it. I was worried. Everything was silent. The bond was quiet and usually she would have sent something by now. 

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Rhysand set the paper down before leaning forward and intertwining his fingers. 

There was really no way to explain to him that it was too silent without telling him about the bond. Rosalyn and I promised not to tell anyone about the bond, but I couldn’t see anyway around it. If she’s in trouble, then I will do anything to help her. 

“The bond… it’s silent.” I mumbled, hoping he understood what I meant. 

“The bond, what- oh.” Rhysand caught on almost instantly. The concern in his eyes spiked, as did mine. 

“She usually sends down something each day by now, just to be sure that it’s still there and to remind me that she’s there. There’s been nothing. I tried sending something myself and haven’t gotten any response.” I ran my hand through my hair before sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. 

“Try sending something again. A sentence, a memory, something.” Rhysand put his hands down and looked at me with the determination that I needed. 

I sighed. The first memory that came to mind was when I first saw Rosalyn. I pulled it out of the piles of memories that we had already made and sent it down. 

There was nothing at first. 

Fear and pain raced down and crashed into me. I jolted forward. 

“Are you-“ 

Rosalyn! I yelled down down the bond. Finally, there wasn’t just silence. 

Nothing. 

Please. Where are you? Are you okay? 

Doranelle. 

Doranelle? 

Queen’s kingdom. 

Are you okay? 

Nothing. 

Rosalyn, are you okay? Answer me! 

Rhysand stared at me with concern. “Did you get a response?” 

“Yes. I fear she’s injured and on the path to worse things.” I bent over and placed my elbows on my knees. “She’s in some place called Doranelle. She said it’s the kingdom of the queen that she serves.” And she’s not okay. She’s not safe. 

“So she’s in the other universe.” Rhysand leaned back and huffed a sigh. “Azriel, I don’t think there’s a way we can get to her.” 

“There has to be a way. She got here somehow and she left that same way.” 

“Yes, that way is a wyrdgate. We don’t know how to open one and if we did, we don’t even know the magic that is used to create such a thing.” 

He was right. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. “I can’t just not go after her.” 

“Azriel, you’ve only known her a couple weeks. Even if you are mates, you don’t really know her-“ 

“That doesnt me I don’t care.” I pushed myself out of the chair and left his office before he could say anything else. 

I’m going to find you. I’m not leaving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Another update! 
> 
> You guys have no idea how excited I am to get to this part of the story and most importantly, the end! I'm excited to see what you all think of the rest of this story! 
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	18. Chapter 18

Rosalyn's POV 

The iron bracelets dug into my wrist and the anklets chaffed my ankles. The iron necklace trapped around my neck wasn’t any better. That was my punishment for talking back to her and for telling others about who I served. The iron didn’t dilute my magic too much, but it was enough to hurt some part of me deep down. It was enough to break down my pride and confidence. 

Even my bed was my enemy. I once thought that my bed was the most comfortable thing in this universe. Not so much anymore. It was just another reminder of my failure. Of my disastrous life. 

I found a new comfort in my life, but it was taken from me. Or, I was taken from it. His arms always made me feel safe. When he would wrap me in his wings I was transported to blackness, but the good kind. The kind that offered comfort, the kind that brought warmth and understanding. Now I laid in scratchy sheets and in the kind of darkness that swallowed you whole and suffocated you till you couldn’t even see a sliver of light. 

I couldn’t bring myself to shut my eyes and find sleep in fear of what tomorrow would bring. The child inside of me thought that keeping my eyes open and preventing sleep would stop the next day coming. That the power of night and day rested solely on my eyes and my eyes only. The reality of the situation was nothing would stop tomorrow and the anxiety I felt for tomorrow was what prevented my eyes from closing.

My fingers wrapped around the iron welded together around my skin. It moved ever so slightly, but it was still too tight to even attempt to pull off my hand. Yet I still tried. I grunted and hissed while trying to pull the bracelet off. When people saw my bracelets, anklets and necklace they complimented the fine jewelry. They only saw the intricate designs and colorful stones that were embedded in the iron. They didn’t see past the beauty, they didn’t see the trap. They didn’t see me slowly dying. That’s what these things were. They were a slow death. A death that only I deserved, if any kind of death at all was deserved on my part. 

I shut my eyes finally, but there was not sleep. There was no sweet release of reality for a few hours. There was only agony and anxiety building inside my body to the point that everything hurt and not because of the regal traps. 

“Rosalyn,” a faint whisper floated through the wooden door. “Are you still awake?” 

“Why do you care?” I sat up in my bed while tugging the sheets closer to my body. Even though they were itchy, I still wanted the warmth they offered. 

“I want to talk to you.” Rowan sounded desperate. 

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.” I cringed at the weakness in my voice.

“Please, Rosalyn.” Even he was begging now these days. 

“What do you need to talk about?” I rubbed my face before rubbing my eyes. 

“I just want to talk.” There was a soft thump. He must have placed his forehead on the door. I should have pity on him, but he wasn’t the one who had iron permanently on his body now. 

Knowing that I wasn’t going to get any sleep and just laying in the darkness was going to raise my anxiety, I sighed. “Fine, come in.” 

Rowan pushed his way into my neat and dark room. Before sitting down, he located one of the candles on my dresser and lit the wik. I could barely see any of his features since he sat with the flame behind him. I could see his green eyes, long silver hair and black markings down the one side of his face. 

“Rosalyn, I’m just-” 

“Don’t say you’re sorry. It’s not really your fault. You just did as you were told.” I turned my gaze down and started to pick at the blanket. 

“Yes, it isn’t, but I can still be sorry for what happened to you.” I didn’t have to see his eyes to know that they were looking at my wrist. 

“It wasn’t something that could have been prevented. She was going to do it anyway. I think she had it planned since I started wondering who my mother is. I’ve given up on that.” I let myself fall backwards and smack my head against my pillow. 

“Why?” 

“She threatened me. So I decided it best not to continue my search. I did get pretty far into it, but I didn’t figure it out fast enough, considering what happened.” I could see that very day replaying in Rowan’s eyes. My body being yanked off my horse, the wyrdgate opening and me disappearing from his sight as he continued to yell and run towards me. 

“That sounds like her.” Rowan gave a small chuckle. I didn’t laugh with him. “You know, you won’t have those things on for long. She needs you and with that amount of iron, you won’t be as strong as she needs you to be.” 

“Great, so she’ll take them off just so I can be a tool for her. Sounds lovely. I think I’ll take the iron traps instead of killing for her.” 

“Just, please don’t give up. You’re stronger than this Rosalyn. You’ve survived much worse. Remember?” Rowan placed his hand on my covered leg. 

“I try to suppress those memories.” I mumbled into the darkness. 

“I don't think you should. They’re good reminders of what kind of strength you are capable of. It’s a reminder of what you can survive. You can get through this Rosalyn, and in the end, you’ll be glad you pushed through. In the end, the prize of surviving this will be all worth it.” 

“Really, will having these iron traps on my limbs be worth it?” I shot up into a sitting position, scaring Rowan. “Having these beautiful traps on me will be worth it? Being put through a slow and painful death will be worth it? Being her slave will be worth it, Rowan? Is that what you’re saying?” Tears started to well in my eyes. “‘Cause I don’t think it is. I don’t think any of this is.” I shook my head and watched him through blurry eyes. 

“Rosalyn-“ 

“No. You don’t get the right to tell me what will be worth it. You’re her puppet. You have no idea what’s really happening here.” I slapped the blankets around me. “Just, leave.” My finger pointed at the door. 

“No-“ 

“Please Rowan-“ 

“I’m not going to leave you, Rosalyn.” His rough hand reached out and gripped my wrist. His fingers covered the iron bracelet. “I’m not leaving.” 

Fresh tears sprung along my water line. Without saying anything, Rowan gathered me in his arms and held me close. He gently rocked our bodies back and forth to try and ease my mind and my heart. His lips pressed gently against the top of my head. 

Jealousy and anger jostled the bond. Azriel. My breath hitched. 

“Rosalyn?” Rowan stared at my face with concern. 

Azriel. I shot his very name down the bond in hopes the iron didn’t prevent my response. 

Rosalyn. Relief flooded his response and my body. Are you okay? 

Yes. A lie, but one he needed to hear. 

How do we get to you? 

Wyrdgate. I pushed away from Rowan’s body, but still stayed in his lap. 

How? 

Look to the mountains north of the townhouse. There is one already opened. You just have to be willingly to open yourself to such magic and then it will present itself to you. 

That large message was depleting. I slumped against Rowan’s chest and listened to his heart beat. 

I won’t be long. Hang on just a little longer. Azriel sounded desperate. 

I didn’t know what else to say other than ‘hurry’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just finished Kingdom of Ash about an hour ago and I'm still not over it. That was the very last Throne of Glass book, besides the upcoming 'The World of Throne of Glass' book. My heart wasn't ready for it to end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy today's chapter! 
> 
> Till next time 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	19. Chapter 19

Azriel’s POV 

“Azriel you’re insane.” Rhysand rubbed his brow. “You really think that there is a wyrdgate already opened?” His hand dropped to his desk with a loud thump. “You’re gullible, Az.” 

“I am not gullible.” I snarled. “I believe her. She has no reason to lie to me.” She wouldn’t lie to me. She needed my help and who was I to deny her that? 

“Azriel, do you really think that there is such a thing as a wyrdgate?” Feyre was the one to speak up. She stood behind Rhysand with her weary eyes on me. 

“Yes, because it explains why she isn’t here or any of the other courts or continent at that.” They didn’t need to ask how I knew, because they recognized the fact that I had spies in each court and in each corner of the world. I was very thorough with my work, I didn’t leave any part of land without a spy there. 

“Azriel, do you realize how crazy this sounds?” 

“And do you know what it’s like knowing your mate is in a dangerous position?” My eyes darted to Feyre before landing back on Rhysand. He knew exactly what I was feeling. I witnessed it. He just about lost his mind while Feyre was in the Spring Court.

“I do-” 

“Then you should know why I am doing this, why I believe this. I’m in a different situation, Rhysand. You could have reports about Feyre and her well being since I had spies watching. You were still in the same universe while she was away. My mate is in a different universe and I can’t have anyone watching over her to make sure she is okay. All I have is her and what she tells me.” I let the desperation in my self slip into my voice. I didn’t care. 

Something softened in Rhysand’s eyes as he gazed at me. 

“What do you need from us?” Rhysand sighed and leaned forward. 

“All the help I can get,” something flared inside me. Hope. 

~ ~ ~

My hands rested behind my forehead as I stared up at my ceiling. The slight breeze outside shifted the house and gave it a few seconds to settle before starting back up again. Nothing today despite my many attempts. 

I blew out a breath and conjured another memory to try and get something from her. 

I sent the memory of her and I sitting on top of her roof watching the sunset. She told me that it was one of her favorite spots to, that she would always go up there and gaze at the mountains before mer. It was the same mountains that she said the wyrdgate was one. Those same mountains that we would venture to tomorrow. 

When the memory didn’t stir anything, I sent a simple statement in hopes she at least heard that. 

I’m coming, don’t worry. 

I know. Happiness mixed with sadness filled her words. 

Don’t stop fighting, Rosalyn. I promise once I find you, we will continue where we left off. 

And more? Amusement rolled down the bond. 

I chuckled ever so slightly, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter today.
> 
> Till next time! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	20. Chapter 20

Azriel’s POV 

The wind blowing atop the snow capped mountains didn’t bother me one bit, not as I searched for any kind of surge of a different kind of magic. Rhysand did the same, as with Feyre and the rest of the Inner Circle. The snow crunched under my heavy boots once I landed on the ground. What did she mean by ‘You just have to be willingly to open yourself to such magic and then it will present itself to you’.

Rhysand landed behind me within seconds. “We haven’t felt anything so far.” I could hear the sadness and pity in his voice. I didn’t want any of it. 

Velaris was so peaceful at the sight of first light. Everyone down there was either still asleep or just barely waking up to get ready for the day. Most of those people would be waking up next to their loved ones. They had no idea what was going on in the mountains this morning, they had no idea what Rhysand and the rest of his court was doing, who we were trying to get to. 

“Keep looking, it has to be here.” That seed of hope was starting to shrivel up in my chest, but I continued to hang onto the bond. 

I pushed my body off the ground and let my wings take me into the sky. It was here, I knew it. There was such a thing as a wyrdgate and Rosalyn has gone through one. She is in another universe, and she needs me. And, the wyrdgate was the only way that I could get to Rosalyn, so it had to be here it just had to be. 

A surge of unknown power hit my body. I felt my wings give out enough to call for a fast landing. I skidded in the snow at the sudden stop. Rhysand and the others saw me go down and were immediately at my side. I ground my teeth in frustration at the sudden surge, but also in anticipation for what I might see. 

“What was that? Are you okay?” Morrigan stepped closer to me and watched with concern filled eyes.

“There was-” 

“Look.” Feyre barely breathed the word out with her finger pointing to something in front of us. 

We all turned our heads and watched as a part of the mountain side began to shimmer. The wyrdgate. It was almost near invisible, I guess that was the whole idea; to make sure that no one saw it. I kept a hold on that seed and made sure that it didn’t grow to big at the sight of the gate. 

“I’m going.” I whispered, not a question but a fact. Nothing was going to stop me. 

“I’m going with you,” Rhysand and Cassian both stepped toward me at the same time. 

“You don’t have to-”

“But we want to,” Cassian stepped forward and clapped his hand on my shoulder. 

I nodded to the both of them. 

And before anyone else could step forward, Rhysand turned to them, to Feyre. “We ask that you stay, considering we have not been to this universe before.” A pause. “Please stay here and please stay safe. If anything bad happens I will inform you all.” 

“Are we permitted to help then?” Morrigan folder her arms and lifted her brows at Rhysand. 

“You can do whatever you wish, help or not.” 

“Just, be safe,” Feyre stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her mate. “All if you,” she pulled away and hugged Cassian and I before returning to her mate and planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“We will,” Rhysand held her hands. 

“And Az,” I turned my attention to my High Lady. “Bring her home and make whoever took her pay.” 

I gave her a quick nod before turning my attention back to the gate. The farewell lasted longer than what I wanted, but I wasn’t going to rush them. We were going to unknown territory, I understood the need to get as much said in a small amount of time just in case things went wrong. Through the whole farewell, my attention was on the gate and only the gate. She was beyond that portal. She was close. 

Rosalyn. I whispered her name down the bond. 

Yes? Her response was quicker than usual, and without thinking I let that seed of hope grow ever bigger and allowed a small smile on my lips. 

It won’t be much longer. 

Yay. Her words sounded as if she just woke up. I bit down a chuckle and took another step toward the gate. 

How will I find you once I’m there? 

Listen to the magic and to the people. 

What people? Could she stop with the cryptic answers? 

You’ll figure it out. Just keep you ears and heart open, you’ll find the information you’ll need. 

I need more than just cryptic answers, Rosalyn. 

Nothing. 

Rosalyn? 

Nothing. My heart sped up. 

Hang on. I whispered. 

“We have to go,” I announced before the goodbyes started up again. 

The three of us stepped toward the gate with ruffled wings. 

“Don’t leave each other. We all get in, get her and we all get out. No lingering.” Rhysand spoke his commands behind me. I nodded. 

That was my sole goal, get in, get her and leave. I didn’t want to linger, I just wanted her. 

“Let’s go,” I muttered before taking the first step into the gate and another. 

Rhysand and Cassian followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over the fact that the Throne of Glass series is done... I don't know what to do with my life now... 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> -Azriel's Mate


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance this is a very dialogue heavy chapter

Rosalyn’s POV 

The slashes down my back stung, but I didn’t care to ask for salve or help from a healer. I would just be denied. She made sure of that. 

My sword clashed with Rowan’s. The sound reverberated off the walls of the large training room. Rowan swung but my sword blocked each blow he tried to reliever. Just like old times. He was never able to beat me in combat, especially with a sword. 

“Draw,” Rowan pants out. Each of our swords raised above our heads and blocking each other’s blow, making and ‘x’ in mid air. His breath matched the speed of mine. 

“Draw,” I nodded my head in agreement. Our swords dropped and so does my body. I swiped my foot and knock a surprised Rowan on to the floor before putting the tip of my sword to his throat and my foot atop his chest. “I win,” I quirked an eyebrow.

“You haven’t changed, Rosalyn.” Rowan looked me right in the eyes with an amused smile playing on his lips. 

“Why would I ever change?” I raised my eyebrow in question before sheathing my sword and offering him a hand up. He took it and yanked me down to the ground with him. My back smacked against the ground, knocking the air out of me. The cuts on my back sung with pain and agony that was becoming new for me. 

Rowan swung his body over mine and placed a dagger at my throat. “Now look who’s the winner.” I was still gasping for air when Rowan finally noted the pain showing in my eyes. He sheathed his dagger and pulled me up into a sitting position. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it was just my back. I wasn’t ready for that.” I thanked the gods that I chose to wear all black today. 

“That’s kind of the point,” Rowan chuckled while sitting next to me. “It’s called a sneak attack.” I huffed a small laugh at his words. If there was one thing I missed about this place it was Rowan’s dry humor. 

“I know that’s the point,” I mumbled. 

“Rowan, Rosalyn,” the both of us turned out attention to Gavriel. He stood in the doorway to the room. “Her Majesty would like to see you.” I nodded my head in response. 

The two of us rushed to our feet and started following Gavriel. Every few minutes Gavriel would turn around and check on us. And each time I noted the pity and sadness in his eyes when he looked my way. There are three members of the court who know what Maeve has been doing to me as punishment. Gavriel, Fenrys and Lorcan. Rowan and Vaughan and Cairn but he wasn’t even in Doranelle. And Vaughan was always away on missions. I knew why she didn’t tell Rowan, knew that it would make it worse if she were to surprise him and make him partake in the next round of punishment. I knew how he mind worked. 

Fenrys, Gavriel and Lorcan all knew because they had been the ones forced to punish me since my return. Lorcan was the one who had to hold me down while the blacksmith was told to weld the iron bracelets, anklets and necklace on. I struggled so much that I ended up getting burned several times. Gavriel was put in charge to make sure that I didn’t end my life after after the sealing of the iron on my body. Fenrys was the one forced to whip my back while Gavriel and Lorcan held me still. What was next in my so called punishment, I didn’t know.

The throne room was the same as always. Maeve sat on her throne cladded in a black gown with the same white owl next to her. I didn’t bother with falling to my kneels in a bow, she didn’t deserve it. 

“You’re looking well, Rosalyn.” Her cold voice spoke first. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” I angeled my head to the side. Rowan was utterly confused and I wasn’t about to inform him about everything. 

“Funny thing you are.” She sat back in her chair and gazed down at the two of us. 

“You summoned us,” Rowan crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yes,” Maeve shifted and picked at her finger nails. “I did.” She looked up from her nails and straight at me. “It seems your friend has found his way here.” She had a small smile playing on her lips. 

Azriel. Fear trembled through my body, but I wasn’t about to let her know. 

She gazed right at me. “And he has brought two other friends with him.” I reined in my emotions and just stared at Maeve as she tried to get some reaction out of me. “I think we should bring them here, don’t you?” 

No. No. No-

“Gavriel, Lorcan.” The two males straightened. “Guide our visitors here. I think it’s time that we welcome new guests.” The two nodded their heads before leaving the throne room. They didn’t bother looking at me this time, I didn’t need Gavriel to look at me to know that sympathy filled his eyes. “Go back to your training, I’ll call you back once they’re here.” She waved us off. 

Rowan straightened and turned to leave the room but waited till I got to his side. Once there, he continued walking with me following behind. What sick and twisted plan did she have in store?  
~ ~ ~

Rowan and I were going at it once more and in the middle of our third sparring round when we were called upon once more. I gnawed at my lip the entire walk back to the throne room. Azriel was with Maeve already. My stomach churned at the very thought of her meeting him and what sick lies she was crafting. 

Two guards stationed at the doors to the throne room pulled them open once more and Rowan and I marched in. I kept my head high while we walked in. I could see the three of them to the right out of me out of the corner of my eye. Rhysand, Cassian and Azriel. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Feyre wasn’t here.  
We stopped right in front of her throne once more and went through with a ceremonial bow. I could already see the wheels turning in her head. She was planning something and she was going to go through with it now. 

“Take your rightful places,” Maeve waved us off with one of her pale hands. Rowan nodded his head toward me before he moved. His traditional spot was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to her throne while mine was standing right next to her throne. 

The two of us were not in our court uniforms, but we were not ordered to be in them something was wrong. I took up my spot and stared straight ahead not daring a glance to the three winged males. 

“You may come forth now,” Maeve straightened in her throne. The three of the approached. 

Bow. I told Azriel in case he didn’t know. He didn’t glance at me or send anything down the bond. With quickness, I entered the mind of all three of them. Listen to me you three. I will guide you through this court. Cassian gave a small jump but quickly corrected himself. 

“What are your names?” She angeled her head. 

Do as she says and just that. Don’t add any titles. 

“Cassian.” 

“Azriel.” 

“Rhysand.” 

Each one of them bowed when they said their names. I let out a small sight that they didn’t add any titles. Had they said them, she would have pounced on that information. 

“And where are you from?” 

Don’t try to lie. 

“Velaris,” the three of them spoke in unison. 

“I’ve never heard of such a place. Where is it located?” I narrowed my eyes at her. She knows darn well where it is. 

“Prythian,” Rhysand stepped forward. 

“And why have you three come here?” Her sweet voice was followed by a smile that would fool just about anyone who didn’t really know Maeve. 

“We have come for Rosalyn.” Azriel stepped past Rhysand and stared straight at Maeve. 

“Rosalyn?” She turned and looked at me with knowing eyes. “You’ve come for my wraith, my lioness, my spymaster?” I clenched my jaw.

“Yes,” Azriel took another step. 

“Why?” 

Don’t tell her. The words came off more demanding than planned. 

“She’s my mate.” Azriel growled. I closed my eyes. He didn’t listen. Why didn’t he listen? 

“Oh, she is?” I held in my growl. Maeve huffed a laugh. “Azriel, do you know why she was in Velaris?” 

“Yes, we do,” Azriel’s hands fisted at his sides. “You sent here there as punishment.” 

“That wasn’t her only punishment,” Maeve smirked. Rowan looked up with a questioning look. “Do you know what happens in my court when you go against me, Azriel?” 

“No,” he snapped.

“Well, let’s just say that some don’t survive.” Maeve shifted in her throne and leaned forward. “So, you came here to retrieve your mate?” He nodded. “I hope you like games.” She seethed. My body went rigged. “Gavriel, Fenrys come.” The two emerged from the dark corner of the room and approached her throne in front of the three and gave her a swift bow. “The first game is simple,” the two blood-sworn walked up to my sides, both gripping an arm. “Find her.” Fenrys turned us to shadows. 

My knees crashed to a stone floor.

Pain erupted from my head. 

Blackness followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates, whoa! Also, we are getting to the part that I am so pumped to write! This is where my evil side comes out :)  
> Till next time!  
> -Azriel's Mate


	22. Chapter 22

Azriel’s POV 

“Oh, I forgot to mention.” Maeve smiled at me. “You won’t be able to use that bond of yours.” Rhysand growled next to me. “She’s somewhere within my castle walls. That’s your only hint. Rowan,you are more than welcomed to join them in search of your friend.. Happy hunting.” The queen smiled before standing from her throne and gliding out of the room. 

The warrior, Rowan, let out his own snarl before turning his attention to us. 

“Do you have any inkling where she would be?” Rhysand stared at the warrior with crossed arms. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” He walked over to the three of us and crossed his arms. “I suggest we start searching.” 

My wings closed behind me and pulled in right to my body. “Fine then.” I turned to my right and spied a door to the right of the throne. Without saying a word, I started walking toward the door. Footsteps followed me. 

The castle was a labyrinth of turns, stairs and hidden secrets. Rowan stayed close behind us not saying a word. There were no emotions written across his face, but I could tell that he worried. 

Once we got to the top of one of the many towers, Rowan pointed us in the direction of underground rooms. 

“They’re not cells or dungeons, they’re rooms that were built in case this castle had to house the entirety of the kingdom, that is until it grew to the size it is today.” Rowan huffed a laugh. “Rosalyn and I used to mess around down here. She’s always been older, but she’s still up for mischief.” 

“You worked beside her?” Rhysand asked as we continued our descent. 

“I work with her.” 

“That won’t last long. The second I find her, we’re leaving.” The stairs finally stopped and we reached the bottom. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Rowan grumbled. 

“And why not?” I grumbled. 

“You’re dealing with Maeve. You have one plan in store and she has another.” 

“I’m not going to let her get between us.” The hall continued and the bond stayed silent. 

Room after room we peaked and searched. Ancient relics and old jewelry were our main find. We each kept our eyes open for secret passageways but found nothing. That seed of hope began to shrivel and crack in ways that it shouldn’t. 

“Like hell she’s in this castle.” I threw up my hands and let them fall right back down. 

Cassian angeled his head. “She told us-“

“That she was hidden within her castle walls.” I grumbled. “I know.” 

“Azriel, the walls!” Cassian threw his hands up. “She’s in the walls!” 

I rolled my eyes. Of course she’s as cryptic as Rosalyn. 

“If that’s true, then she is in a hidden passageway, but we’ve checked all of them.” Rowan crosses his arms. 

“We obviously haven’t found all of them.” Rhysand mumbled. 

“Well, Rowan, you’ve lived in this castle for cauldron knows how long. So, where have we not looked?” I crossed my arms and faced the fae warrior. 

“Well, you haven’t looked in Maeve’s section of the castle but no one is allowed there. You haven’t looked in the second tower where all of our rooms are. And you haven’t looked in the dungeon.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Pick one and we’ll go.” 

I set my jaw and eyed the warrior. Maeve doesn’t want me to find Rosalyn, exactly. “Maeve’s section.” I lifted my chin. 

“We aren’t allowed there-“ 

“I know, Rowan. But, Maeve doesn’t want me to find Rosalyn. So, think about it. Her best bet at me not finding her is putting her in the place we aren’t allowed. And, if she’s not there, we’ll go to the second tower after.” 

Rowan debated arguing with me once more, but he stopped himself. He wanted to find her too. Without another word, he turned on his heels and began walked back down the way we came. Our walking turned into running within seconds. 

Hope wasn’t lost, not yet. 

The doors leading to Maeve’s section weren’t even guarded. It’s as if she knew we would come looking. 

Rowan extended his arm in front of us before we could continue walking. “Something doesn’t feel right.” His eyes scanned the area, Rhysand did the same. Cassian and I slid our hands to the hilt of our daggers. 

“I should commend you.” Maeve’s voice sounded behind us. 

“And why is that?” I turned around, hand still on my dagger. 

“You found her. Or, at least the area in which I hid her.” Her eyes landed on me, cold pits of nothing. “But, I’ve grown tired of this game.” She waves her hand and three figures appeared behind her. One slumped to the floor. I could feel the pain shoot through my own knees. “So, Azriel, how good of a warrior are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to apologize in advance since I’m having troubles with dialogue and describing a few things. So, it may take a while until the next update. 
> 
> Until then! 
> 
> -Azriel’s Mate


	23. Chapter 23

Rosalyn’s POV 

“I’m curious, which of the two of you is the strongest.” Maeve tapped her chin in thought. The dirt sparring ring and weapons rack told me enough about what was to happen. “I know you two are mates, but that doesn’t mean you can’t fight each other.” That wicked smile spread. “Choose your weapon of choice, you two.” 

I didn’t budge, neither did he. 

“I tire of you defiance, Rosalyn.” She snapped her fingers. Lorcan grabbed my arm and twisted it before pinning it against my back. 

“Listen to our queen,” he growled in my ear. I breathed through my teeth, refusing to move. 

“Rosalyn, remember my promise?” Maeve tilted her head and stared at me. 

I did. My eyes fluttered closed and I nodded my head. 

“Good, now pick a weapon,” Lorcan let go of my arm and shoved me forward. 

The rack held various amounts of knives, bows and arrows, along with hatchets. But one weapon stuck out to me, it was my very own claymore sword. Phoenix. Red blade with a black hilt and a sapphire gem at the pommel. I swallowed hard. Maeve gifted me that sword once I decided to take part of her court and work for her. 

My hand wrapped around the familiar hilt. The weight of the sword was the same, but the burden that came with it was heavier. 

“It is a beautiful sword,” Maeve sounded. I could hear the smile on her lips. 

“It kills, there’s nothing beautiful about that.” I gripped the hilt so hard that my knuckles turned white. 

“There was Rosalyn that I once knew who would say otherwise.” Maeve waved her hand. “Now you, pick a weapon.” I turned from the rack and walked over to Gavriel all while weighing Phoenix in my hand. The sound of metal told me that he chose a sword as well. “Again, I know you two can’t harm each other, but you can fight. I’m here for entertainment and my spies tell me that you, Azriel, are a good warrior. I want to see how you fare against one of my top warriors. Rosalyn,” I turn my eyes to her. “Don’t you think about holding back. I know how you fight. I better not see you lacking.” I wanted to roll my eyes, but I nodded my head inside. “This is not a to-the-death round. I just simply want some entertainment. You know the rules, first to yield loses.” 

With that, Lorcan shoved me into the ring. Azriel followed. I glanced at Maeve, that same wicked smile played on her lips. 

Sorry, was all I could say before I brought Phoenix down. Azriel barely had time to block my blow. I retreated one step back before stepping forward and bringing Phoenix down once more. I could feel Rowan tensing on the side. He was one of the few people who went up against me and survived. Rowan, Gavriel and Fenrys can’t stand more than two minutes with me in the sparring ring. Lorcan and I are closely matched, but there are rare times where one of us actually wins. 

Red and silver collide with a loud ringing. None of the fae flinch. I retreated back and raised my sword sideways while holding my left hand out. All my weight shifted to my right leg as I went into a half lug. Rowan uncrossed his arms. A battle cry escaped my lips as I brushed forward and slammed Phoenix into his sword before retreating and landing another blow. 

I could tell that he wasn’t trying. He was trying to let me win to avoid any further injuries. I retreated once more and went into the same stance. 

Azriel, try, please. I loosed a breath. I’m begging you, try. 

He rushed me and swords clashed once more. The ringing echoed across the land. The two of us found ourselves falling into a dance of delivering, deflecting and retreating. His dinky practice sword groaned under my battlefield sword with each blow. For a second I forgot where we were, I forgot why we were going head to head. I forgot who I was. I became the Wraith that was constantly on the prowl, who hated the world for ripping me from my parents. I became the lioness that made people quiver at the sound of my low growl that rose and fell in my throat. The lioness that a hawk, wolf and mountain lion protected with their lives. The lioness that watched over a queen and her owl. 

I could feel my blows becoming heavier, faster and fiercer. The dance continued until I brought Phoenix down on his sword and the very tip broke. The end of the blade landed on the ground with a clink. While he stood dazed, I brought the tip of Phoenix to his neck and snarled.

I win.

A warm chuckled echoed down the bond. 

I lowered my blade and stepped back. 

“I am truly surprised that you didn’t swipe his feet out from under him.” Maeve chuckled. 

“That would involve hurting him.” I carried Phoenix out of the ring with me. 

“That it would,” her lips tightened into a thin line. 

“Maeve, just let them take her.” Gavriel spoke up from my side. 

The queen snapped her attention to one of her blood-sworn. “And why would I do that?” 

I reached a hand out and gripped his arm. His head slowly turned and his eyes met my gaze. ‘It’s okay,’ I mouthed to him. 

“No, it’s not.” He yanked his arm out of my grasp. “You can’t keep-“ 

“Punishing her? She is a member of my court, Gavriel. When she doesn’t obey me or follow commands, I will do as I please.” A shiver ran down my spine. 

“Gavriel, please stop.” I whispered.

“What have you done to her?” Azriel and Rowan both demand at the same time. 

“Aren’t you all adorable.” Maeve stared at the two males. I can understand Rowan speaking up in Maeve’s court, but Azriel. 

Azriel, step down. I ground my teeth, my jaw ached from all the clenching I was doing. He continued to stare ahead at Maeve, challenging. Azriel, step down. My command came out sterner this time. He still didn’t move. Azriel! 

“What have you done to her!” Rowan bellowed out. Something in my chest caved. This male who has always had my back was continuing just that. We were always there for each other and not even Maeve could stop that. 

I wanted to become invisible. I wanted to run and hide, never be seen again. 

“Well, aren’t you a loyal friend.” Maeve chuckled. 

“What are you doing to her?” Rowan demanded, Azriel did as well. Every muscle in my body tensed. 

I grabbed Fenrys’ arm. “Take us away from here.” I pleaded. Fenrys just closed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn’t allowed to with the invisible chains of the blood oath. I could read the pity in his eyes. I didn’t want it, but it was comforting all the same. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. 

“I think it’s time for the next game, don’t you?” Maeve spoke up, changing the subject. I turned my gaze to her. “You’re going to love this one, especially you.” Maeve stared right at me with her cold eyes. Something inside of me coiled at her gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are already written, but they are just needing some more loving (by that I mean editing).   
> Till next time!   
> -Azriel's Mate


	24. Chapter 24

Rosalyn’s POV 

The throne room was all too cold for my liking, but it fit my mood just right. My hair was starting to fall out of my braid, the few strands hung around my pointed ears and on the sides of face each. 

Rowan and Azriel stood at my sides but a great distance apart. Gavriel and Fenrys hung behind me ready to do the queens wishes. Rhysand and Cassian begins Azriel with their arms behind their backs, they were trying their best not to look threatening. The looks on their faces were not helping with that. 

“You know, most people would be grateful for what I have given you, Rosalyn.” Maeve curled and uncurled her fingers while lounging on her throne. 

“I am-“ 

“I can see it in your eyes that you are not.” I clenched my jaw. “This would all be so much easier if you would just obey me.” She let out a large sigh. “You’re a great asset to my court, but you can be a pain.” She rubbed her temples to make her point. “But, you also bring great fun to my court, so I can’t complain too much.” 

I drew my eyebrows together in question. 

“Oh, how I love your confusion.” She chuckled before snapping her finger. I saw movement from the corner of my eyes. Gavriel moves to Rowan’s side and Fenrys to Azriel’s. “If there’s one thing I love more than your confusion, it’s how fearful you get when making life or death decisions.” The two fae warriors advanced. Each pulled out a blade and put it against their designated throat. Neither males struggled in fear of slicing their own neck. 

Rhysand and Cassian both moved their hands to their blade, but Lorcan stopped them before they could advance in their movements. 

Shivers ran up and down my body out of cold and fear. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening- 

Oh gods, oh rutting gods-

“Maeve please-“ I took a step forward while splaying my hands out. “Please-“ 

“Apparently all that I have done hasn’t taught you, Rosalyn. You need more guidance than expected.” She grinned at me. “Seems to be that you already know where this is going.” She shifted in her throne. “It’s either your life- long friend or mate.” She shrugged her shoulders and settled in her throne, getting comfy for the show. “The choice is yours, Rosalyn. Just know that after you choose, the other will be at my mercy.” In other words, no quick death for either. 

Each word is a stab to my heart and the end result will be the final twist of the knife. 

“Come on, Rosalyn, I don’t have all day.” Maeve sung. She took pleasure in this. She was entertained by others pain. “Rosalyn-“ 

“One day.” I cut her off, a risky move but I took the chance. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Give me one day to decide.” 

“And why would I do that?” She snapped. Her eyes became narrowed. 

“Think of it as another day of torture. Another day for you to decide what to do with the one I don’t choose. Another day that I have to think about their safety and survival.” I quirked an eyebrow. “It’s another form of torture.” 

“But-“ 

“It’s a risky move, I know.” I lifted my chin. “But I need one day. Just a single day, that’s all I ask.” 

The fae queen leaned back in her throne, tapping her chin. I was risking a lot asking for that one day, but knew what I needed to do. Rowan grunted beside me. Azriel just stayed silent. 

Do you trust me? 

Yes. He didn’t hesitate. 

Rhysand, the High Lord jerked his head my way ever so slightly. I’m going to need your help if she gives me the one day. 

If it gets us all out alive. His response was both humorous and seriously.

It will. I promise. 

“Fine,” Maeve leaned forward. “One day.” 

I nodded my head in thanks. 

“Lock those two up. I don’t want to take any chances.” Maeve waves her hand and both warriors were dragged out of the room. 

“I’ll show Cassian and Rhysand to their rooms.” I bowed myself. 

“Fine,” she waved her hand once more. A dismissal. 

The two winged warriors followed me out of the throne room and into the tower containing all our rooms and guest rooms. 

“What do you need from me?” Rhysand walked to my side. 

“All the help you can offer,” I said. 

I reached inside for the lip of the well. The magic living within sparked and swirled with delight. A day is all I needed. 

I began my delve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy today's chapter and are having a good day!   
> Till next time!   
> -Azriel's Mate


	25. Chapter 25

Rosalyn’s POV 

“I don’t care what you have to do, Rhysand. Just pull forth her name and image.” The two of us sat on my small bed. Cassian stood near the door, a guard should anyone try and come in. 

“I don’t-“ 

“Please Rhysand, it’s the only leverage I have.” Rhysand shook his head and let out a sigh. “Please.” 

“You’re doing a lot of begging today.” He punched the bridge of his nose. “This better work.” 

“It will, I promise.” There’s a reason that Maeve has kept my family a secret, especially my mother. There has to be. 

Rhysand sighed. “It may hurt.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Rhysand just sighed and closed his eyes. I followed. 

My tall, brick wall slowly fell, giving Rhysand full access to my mind. If he really wanted he could completely shatter my brain, but I knew he wouldn’t. His cold claws made their way through my mind, picking and pulling memories that were tucked away even out of my reach.

“Rosalyn, get out of that tree!” some man yelled. “You’re going to hurt yourself!” Happiness has laced throughout that very memory. Though those words were out of fear, the moment was made out of happiness, love and sunshine. 

“Rosalyn, where are you?” That voice was very sing songy. A game. A game was being played. “Rosalynnnn” a small giggle followed. 

The door opened and light erupted into the small room. A sweet face came forth, her hair cascaded down each side of her face and framed it in golden flames. “Found you.” She giggled and reached her hands out. Her face was smooth and her features soft. Familiar green eyes stared back at the small child in her hands. It was her. My mother. 

“Seems you got her eyes.” Rhysand approached from behind me. We both stared at the fae before us. She was stunningly beautiful with her features and with the green and silver dress that she worse. 

“And her ears,” I smiled. This was the beautiful beast that sent me away. This was the one who was scared for me. I stared and stared as she held the child, frozen in time. Something tugged at my mind while I stood there. There was something familiar about her and not just because she was my mother and I saw her face each time I looked in a mirror. It was a different kind of familiar. The kind that made you go insane because you just couldn’t place your finger on it. There was something… off. “Bring this image forward in my mind. I want to remember it, and you would do well to do the same.” With that, I pushed Rhysand out and brought my walls back up to guard. 

“That was rude,” Rhysand rubbed the place between his brows and stared at me with slits. 

“I don’t care, we have to move quick.” I pushed myself off my bed and dashed over to the door. “Well, are you coming?” I stared at the High Lord sitting on my bed. He rolled his eyes before pushing himself and following me down the hall. Cassian followed. 

Servants dashed here and there, each time we walked by they would disappear into one of the many servants halls that the palace had. I resisted the urge to tell them that it was okay. That they didn’t need to run at the sight of me. 

The castle was quiet at night, like usual. The library was the same. 

“Do we have to look through all these books?” Cassian asked while gazing at the rows and rows of books. 

“No.” I stated. “We’re looking at the paintings.” I sighed. “Rhysand, do you remember my mother’s face?” 

“Yes.” 

“Look for just that. We’re looking for two paintings, one of her and one of the first Doranelle queens. The name your looking for under the paintings is either Mab or Mora.” I took another step into the library. “Now start looking.” I commanded.

Paintings were all over. They were on the ends of bookshelves, walls, and on multiple levels of the library. Rhysand took the first floor, Cassian the second and I the third. 

I flew through the floor. I saw neither of the paintings I needed. I even went back through a second, third and fourth time. Nothing. I clenched my teeth and went back into the shelves, searching the ends hoping, praying that I missed a painting or saw one and mistaken-ed the image for something else. 

I reached the stairway and stood there. They had to be here, they had to be- 

“I found one!” Cassian called out. 

“Rhysand, keep looking, I’ll check what he found.” I called out. I ran down the steps and la fed on the second floor. “Cassian, where are you?” 

“Here,” he called out. I followed the sound of his voice and zig-zagged my way to him. 

The pairing was large and quiet beautiful. It hung in the center of the wall with two smaller paintings of unknown fae. The fae stood in the middle of the forest clothed in white with gold ribbon tied around her waist and swirled around her arms. Her hair flowed golden and long with a little wave. She was fair with delicate features and nicely pointed ears. She looked like my mother, like me. Besides the hair and unidentifiable eye color. 

“The painting is named Mab. Who was Mab, exactly?” Cassian walked up beside me. “I know that she was one of the first queens but what is she to you?” 

“That’s what I’m here to find out. My mother looks like her or looked like her. I need to find out why. It’s possibly ancestry, since all fae are related in some way, even if it may be eons of years between us we are related somehow.” I turned my gaze to Cassian. He seemed in awe of the pairing. “She was a fine queen, so I’ve been told.” He turned to face me. “She was kind to her people. Treated them like they were the royals.” i let out a breath. “But, she fell in love with a mortal and found herself giving up her immortality to be with them. From them came their offspring and from them their offspring and that continued until today. There are very few with a direction line to Mab, but those who do have that line, they are powerful and contain a dangerously beautiful type of magic.”

“And what magic is that?” 

“Fire.” 

Cassian turned back to the painting, admiring the beautiful brush strokes. I smiled at him. A warrior so enthralled by a painting, what a sight. 

“Rosalyn, Cassian!” Rhysand called out. “Come look at this.” Cassian lingered to look at the painting a little longer. I took off running down the stairs. 

Rhysand was staring at a painting right by the end of the staircase. I rounded behind him and read the golden name tag underneath it. Zephyr. I moved my gaze upward. 

The fae was dressed in a beautiful golden ball gown. Details of metallic gold lines the ends of the skirt and sleeves. She stood tall and proud with her golden hair flowing down her shoulders in spirals. The softest of smiles touched her lips and lit of her green eyes. Her face was narrow but full with bright blooms of pink on her cheeks. 

“The perfect image of you, besides the hair.” Rhysand whispered behind me. 

“She was beautiful.” 

“As are you,” he laid his hand on my shoulder. “But, do you mind telling me why we looked for this painting and the other?” 

“One, I wanted to know her name and I needed to know it too. Two, I needed to confirm my suspicions. She looks striking similar to Mab. That’s all I needed to know.” I stared into the same green eyes that were mine. 

“Why?” Cassian asked while walking down the stairs. 

“There was stories, tales of a young fae, daughter to Mab, who ran off from her duties of queen and jumped between worlds. And in other, she found love. She didn’t marry, but she had a child with the male she fell in love. The child was he pride and joy, some say, others say that the child was a curse and a sin that she carried inside. A bastard.” I turned away from the painting. “The story goes on to say that she handed the child off to another family member and said that she laid no claim to it. Then she left, disappeared from both worlds, never seen again. Historians write her off in the books, she wasn’t talked about in history lessons or in the home. A forgotten whisper if you will.” I shifted my feet. “Some people still claim to see her spirit as she briefly jumps into this world, here one second gone the next. It’s a ghost story now that is whispered by the fires of a camp, told to children who want a true fright.”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Read between the lines and you get my mother. My mother found love in another world, had a child with that male, sent that child to another family member and was never to be seen again. That fae,” I pointed my finger at the painting. “Is my mother. Zephyr is my mother, a direct descendant to Mab. Next in line for the throne, but can’t claim it in death. That’s where I come in.” I dropped my hand. “That’s Maeve’s fear.” 

“So that makes you-” 

“Doranelle’s rightful queen.” Rhysand whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I thought I would post this chapter since I have it already finished. Hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Till Next time!   
> -Azriel's Mate


	26. Chapter 26

Azriel’s POV 

I gave up trying to get out. And the silence coming from Rowan’s cell told me that he gave up too. 

“This is insane.” He muttered. I could barely see the outline of his body sitting in his cell across from mine. “What Rosalyn possibly be doing?” 

“Well, we both know that she obviously isn’t trying to figure which one of us is surviving this.” I rubbed my forehead. 

“No, she’s trying to figure out how to save both of us, which Maeve won’t allow and she knows it.” Rowan sighed. “So, you’re her mate?” 

“Yes, I am.” I shifted. “And you’re a lifelong friend?” 

“Yes. She was here when I took the blood-oath. It was hard on me at first, but she was there to help. She also kicked my butt multiple times while training. Still does.” He gave a small chuckle.

“She was tough. I’d never seen her fight until then.” I glanced down at my scarred hands. 

“She’s one of the better fighters. That’s one of the reason Maeve wants to keep her here. There are others, but no one knows. Maeve is very secretive, even with her court.” He let out a sigh. “Rosalyn doesn’t deserve any of this. She’s been through enough.” 

“I know.” 

“You don’t think you're worthy of her, do you?” I heard Rowan shift. 

“How do-“ 

“I can smell it on you. You don’t you deserve someone like her. She seems almost too perfect for someone like you.” I went to speak, but he continued. “You do, you know. I was worried when she said she had a mate. Now that I’ve met you, and seen how much you’re willing to get her back, I’m not. You guys balance each other out, and you’re already treating her like a queen and that’s all I could ask.” 

A small smile graced my lips. “Thank you.” 

Before we could say anything else loud footsteps echoed down the hall. They were approaching fast, but what could be done? I didn’t have any weapons. 

I forced myself to my feet and walked over to the bars to try and peer out and get a glimpse at who was running full speed toward us. Rowan had the same idea. 

In a flash, someone landed in front of my cell and cold hands reached through and cupped my face. I flinched at first, but it didn’t take longer than a second to realize who was standing in front of me. 

“Oh my gods, Azriel.” She sighed through her nose. “You came, you actually came.” She mumbled. I took her hands from my cheeks and gripped them in my own. She didn’t even flinch at the scarrs. 

“Of course I did, I told you I was.” I tried to look into her eyes, but the lighting was horrible. I could barely make out the outline of her. “I will always come to you.” I could feel her body start to shiver. It was either out of fear, surprise or cold. My guess is a mixture of all three. 

“I’m scared, Azriel.” She mumbled under her breath. 

“I know, I know. It’s scary, this whole situation, but you’re strong enough. You’ve somehow endured her for over five hundred years. You can go one more day.” 

“I’m so sorry. If I would have known Maeve would do something like this I wouldn’t have told you anything about where I was.” She shook her head. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No, don’t be sorry. I came here on my own free will, knowing that something may happen. I’m glad I came.” Her breath hitched. “I know, surprising. We will make it through this and we will have more. I promised, remember?” 

She huffed a small laugh. “I remember.”

“I don’t plan on breaking it.” 

“I’ll do everything in my power to help.” I smiled at her. “And Rowan,” one of her hands slipped out of my grasp. “Don’t worry. I’ve got everything under control.” 

“Well, I sure hope you do. I don’t feel like being stuck in this cell much longer.” Ringing metal sounded through the jail. 

“Kicking it won’t help.” Rosalyn laughed. 

“No, but it’ll help my anger.” 

“Well, it won’t be much longer. I promise, both of you.”


	27. Chapter 27

Rosalyn’s POV 

I hated seeing them down there. They didn’t fit there and will never fit there.

I didn’t sleep one ounce that night. All my thoughts were concentrated on the words that I would speak to Maeve, and the undecided outcome that would follow.

I blew out a breath. 

It had to work, it just had to work.   
~ ~ ~

I stood before Maeve’s throne with Azriel and Rowan to my sides once more. Fenrys and Gavriel stood behind one of them with Rhysand and Cassian behind the rest of us. If all went according to plan, then Rowan and Azriel would walk out of here alive and well. 

“Now that you’ve had your day to decide, which male is it?” Maeve was growing tired of me and her face showed it. 

“I thought we could talk first.” 

The queen rolled her eyes at me. “And why would I want to do that, Rosalyn?” 

“Don’t you want to talk to your niece, aunt Maeve?” Maeve straightened at my words. She looked at me with disbelief. 

“You use those titles wrong, my dear.” She shifted in her throne and stared to pick at her nails. She was trying her best to look bored, but she was failing. 

“I don’t think I do,” I could feel Rhysand smiling behind me. Rowan let out a grunt and Azriel just stayed silent. 

“And why do you say that?” Maeve leaned forward and gazed at me with her violet eyes. 

“You know perfectly why I saw that, aunt. So does Mab and Mora.” I took a step forward. “It would be rude if you forgot who my mother was, now wouldn’t it?” Another step. 

“You dare stand close to my throne?” Her hands clung to the armrest of the decorative throne. 

“That throne isn’t yours and you know it.” Another step. “You’ve been hiding information from me for hundreds of years and you expected me not to go searching for the truth. You tried your best to hide it all from me because you feared what would happen to you the second I found out. You were afraid that I would come in and demand what was due to me.” The fae queen gazed at me with narrowed eyes. “You’ve hidden everything from me to save your own skin.” 

“And what is the information that I’ve kept from you, Rosalyn?” She was challenging me, daring me to say what I wanted so badly to announce to the room. 

“It’s not my position to reveal such a truth to this room.”

The queen rolled her eyes. “I tire of you, Rosalyn. Now, pick a male.” 

“No.” I straightened.

“Excuse me, but did you say no?” 

“Yes, in fact I did.” I snarled. 

“Rosalyn, I won’t demand again, now pick a male.” 

“No, I am the rightful queen of Doranelle and you need to leave that throne before I yank you off.” I growled. “My mother was Mab’s daughter, giving me a direct line to the throne. You are sitting on borrowed time and I suggest you leave now while you can still walk on two legs.”

“You’re pretty bold for threatening me in such a way.” Maeve slowly stood from the throne and glared down at me. “You are a foolish girl.” She stepped down and planted herself on the same marble floor. “You think that just because you can come in here screaming your birth right that I will let up on what I have already laid before you.” She came face -to-face with me. “If you will not choose, then I will.” I blinked my eyes and she was gone. 

I whirled around. Maeve stood with a blade against Azriel’s throat. Rowan let out a grunting noise and I could only assume that you was struggling against Gavriel’s hold. I didn’t dare look away from Maeve. 

“Foolish girl and foolish boy.” She seethed. “You two make a perfect pair.”

“Maeve-” 

“This is what happens when you don’t obey me.” She looked around the room as if to gesture to what was happening. “You brought this mess upon yourself. Had you obeyed me, you would have never found yourself back in Velaris and in this situation.” She tightened her grip. Azriel looked right into my eyes. Those same fiery eyes that caught my attention in the first place. 

"I’ll do as you say, I’ll forget about my mother and my birthright if you just leave him out of this!" I screamed out, but the wretched queen wouldn't let up.

"I gave you everything, Rosalyn." My eyes went in and out of focus, I tried to keep my breathing even. 

My eyes zeroed in on the blade hovering above his neck. 

"Please," I whimpered. 

She just smiled and shook her head. 

I looked once more into Azriel’s eyes. He didn’t look afraid or full of fear. Instead, his eyes were full of calm and love. 

My breath hitched. I reached down for the magic that lived inside me. My body filled with heat and pain. Now or never. Now or he would die. I reached into the minds of Gavriel, Lorcan, Rhysand, Cassian, Fenrys, Rowan and Azriel. 

Duck, now. My first and only warning. 

I didn’t take a second longer to see if anyone had listened. The electricity inside took over. I felt like I was going to combust, like everything inside of me was being ripped apart. Screams filled the air, I couldn’t tell if they were mine or if they were the screams of the others as the witnessed a small glimpse of my ability. Diving into my power didn’t take me long and I’ve learned that the smallest amount of power I could delve into within a single day was enough to put a large crowd of people out of commission for good. 

My body didn’t have enough time to stop my knees from crashing to the floor. The sound of them cracking filled my ears. My spine cracked in places it shouldn’t and the moment the back of my head hit the marble floor everything went black.


	28. Chapter 28

Azriel’s POV 

Maeve collapsed to the floor in shock, everyone stayed crouch to the floor of their own free will. I moved quick and slid to Rosalyn’s side. I could feel every body part of her’s that was broken and ruined. The bond began to sputter. I clutched on to that invisible string and hung on for dear life. 

I didn’t want to touch her or attempt to lift her in fear of making any of the injuries worse. Rhysand and Cassian ran up behind me. Rowan followed. 

“We have to get her back,” I could barely hear Rhysand’s voice over the roaring in my ears. 

“If we move her then we are risking a lot.” Cassian’s voice was just as muffled. “An movement could cause paralysis, if there isn’t already some.” 

“Whatever you guys are going to do, you have to do it fast.” Rowan glanced between us and Maeve, who still sat on the floor stunned. “She won’t stay that way for long.”

“Rhysand, winnow us to the wyrdgate location, we can figure out what to do there.” Cassian spoke in a hushed voice, he was fully aware of all the fae ears listening in. “We have to move fast.” 

Rhysand nodded. 

“She’s amazing, you know that?” Rowan looked straight at me. “She was able to do that even with iron trapped on her body.” His eyes flickered to her wrist. “Keep her safe for me, please. I’m glad that she has you for a mate. Now, continue to prove that you are worthy of her and she will do the same for you.” I nodded my head. “I’ll buy you and your friends some time to figure out how to get her out of here.” He straightened his legs. “And don’t bring her back until I’ve sent word.” Another nod. “Tell her I said goodbye and good luck and that I will see her again.” He walked away from our group, his silver hair swishing behind him. A true friend. 

Rhysand reached his hand out for Rosalyn’s body and clamped the other around Cassian. Cassian clamped my wrist. I continued to stare at Rosalyn. Rhys tried his best to be as gentle as he possibly could while winnowing the four of us out. 

The coldness that resided on the mountain side started the three of us. Rosalyn stayed unconscious.

“I know it comes with high risks, but I say that we carry her over into our world and find madja.” Cassian looked at me with wary eyes.

“It’s up to you, Azriel. But you have to decide fast.” Rhysand stared down at me. 

Rosalyn. Nothing, nothing followed. It was silent. And strained. 

“Let’s take her back. I don’t want her here for a second longer.” I bent down and put my arm carefully under her destroyed knees and ruined back. Cassian shot out and held her head up in case any damage had been done to her neck. Rhysand walked behind us, protecting us if anything were to happen, as we walked through the gate. 

I didn’t notice the chilling winds as we stepped out onto another cold mountain side. Rhysand’s hand landed on my back and then we were mist. 

The townhouse never looked so gloomy in my mind. Once we arrived, Rhysand winnowed off to go and get Madja. We wasted no time. Cassian and I rushed as fast as we possibly could into the house. Feyre and the others jumped to their feet at the sight of Rosalyn. 

No one said a word as Cassian and I brought Rosalyn into the spare room that we had on the first level. Gently we laid her body down on the nicely made bed. Seconds later, Madja came running into the room. She didn’t say a word as she began to work. Rhysand and Cassian guided me away from the bed. 

“Do you think Hellion could get the iron off?” I whispered to Rhysand. 

“We can try,” he muttered before leaving the room, probably to send for Hellion. 

“What happened?” Feyre grabbed my arm.

“I’ll tell you later,” Cassian whispered around me. 

 

All I could do was watch as Madja began to inspect Rosalyn. 

“Hellion will be here soon,” Rhysand announced to the room, quietly. 

“He responded in a fast manner,” Cassian whispered. 

“Yes, he did and I’m grateful for it.” Rhysand stared ahead and the healer who began to start her work. 

I clutched onto the bond and prayed to whatever gods existed that she would pull through, that everything would be okay, that we would have years ahead of us. 

Rosalyn, I whispered he name down the bond. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I”m going to talk to you anyway. I felt the crack in her skull seal together. I remember seeing you when we were young. I was always jealous of your freedom. You were always allowed to run around and be a kid. Rosalyn’s chest continued to rise ever so slightly and fall slowly. She was barely breathing. I remember getting to watch you run around outside during the hour I was allowed. Your dad would always meet with mine for a split second before turning around and chasing you. Occasional your mother would be out there with you and your dad. A single part of her spine fell back into place. When you were maybe seven, I overheard your dad telling mine that you had started to show signs of magic and that you had also grown to love water. I thought it was funny that he mentioned the last part, but now I know why. Someone with electricity as magic must fear water, but you love it. I sent a warm chuckle down the bond. It was still strained, but it was starting to get stronger. 

You are going to survive, Rosalyn. I can feel it. And when you do, I am going to take you to the Summer court and to the beach. I promise. 

The rest of the healing process went by slowly. Eventually I pulled up a chair and sat down. With each passing second I felt a broken part fall back into place. With each fixed part, the bond grew slightly stronger, until everything was back in place. 

The sun was starting to rise above the mountains and light the city of Velaris. Rhysand, Cassian, Feyre and I were still awake by the time Madja was done. Amren and Morrigan had gone to fetch water and food for everyone. I didn’t dare leave Rosalyn’s bed side. Her breathing was stronger, but the bond was as strong as it had been. 

“She’ll be okay,” Madja placed her hand on my shoulder. “You just need to give her time.” I couldn't wait a second longer. I wanted to peer into her beautiful green eyes, I wanted to see her smile once more. 

Rosalyn, I whispered down the bond. Nothing, not a surprise. You’re going to be okay. I waited. I love you, I have since we were little. 

I know.


	29. Chapter 29

Rosalyn’s POV 

It was painful, oh so painful. My body was ripped apart. Bones broken, oh so many bones broken. I didn’t have long to scream before my brain shut down. It was too much. But somehow I survived. 

Madja double checked that everything had been fixed before saying her goodbyes and swearing that she would be back tomorrow and the day after just to make sure that everything was alright. I rolled my eyes, to which she responded with a threat. She said that if I ruined anything by trying to walk today or tomorrow, she would break my spine again. I just nodded my head. 

Azriel had carried me over to one of the couches in the front room, one near the fire, before sitting next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me closer to his body with his right wing. I didn’t dare speak or move, in fear that I would wake up and all of this would have been a dream. 

I shifted my legs under the blanket that Azriel placed over me and pulled up more into Azriel’s side. The action hurt, but I kept my moan of pain in my throat. 

After I woke up and was moved to the front room, the whole story came out. Rhysand and Cassian explained everything that happened while Azriel and I stayed silent. 

Are you okay? Azriel whispered down the bond. I turned my head up and caught him staring. 

I will be. I offered a small smile before laying my head back onto his shoulder. 

The rest of the day passed by with small whispers, but mostly with silence. Occasionally someone would ask me if I was okay and I would respond with a nod. 

Hellion arrived by mid day. He wasn’t loud, but he wasn’t quiet. But he talked quite a bit. I tuned him out while he stared at the iron wrapped around my limbs. 

“Now, how were these sealed?” He barely held my wrist, it was almost as if he was afraid that it would break under his touch. 

“By fire,” I muttered. Those were the first words I had spoken since yesterday and voice was hoarse. Azriel noticed this two and was quick to getting me a cup of water. 

“Well, I’ll what I can do.” And with that, Hellion began. Apparently breaking spells also involves breaking fire welded iron. Each piece of iron jewelry fell to the floor with loud clinks. With each releaser came a new from of relief. By the time he got all of them off, I felt lighter, free, once more. My body still ached from the length of time they were stuck on me and from the healing it had gone through, but it was a good kind of ache. 

By the end of the day I was smiling and saying a few words. That night, Azriel slept on the couch with me. He held me close with his arm and nestled us in a cocoon of warmth made from his wings. 

Madja was true to her word and came the next day. She checked my knees, head and spine. The pain from the healing was starting to fade, but I was still kept on bed rest until she said otherwise. 

Rhysand and Feyre went back to their duties, for part of the day. Cassian stayed with Azriel and I in the morning and played games with us. When he was asked to his office, and Rhysand and Feyre were still working, Azriel and I played multiple rounds of thumb war. He and I were closely matched. 

Rhysand and Feyre arrived right in the middle of one of our wars. 

I snarled my teeth at Azriel as our thumbs danced around each other. He was sitting on one end of the couch and I on the other with our legs crossed beneath us. What sight we must have been. I went in for the final attack. He saw it coming and dodged it. He tried to pin down my thumb, but failed. Going in for another attack, I lunged forward as if it were a real attack. 

Azriel was quick to respond, he wrapped his arms around me but we still went tumbling to the floor. I gave a loud yelp and a moan of pain. Feyre and Rhysand ran to our sides. Azriel looked down at me with worry in his eyes, but I started laughing. Truly laughing. A sound that no one has heard in years. 

“I win,” I spoke before Azriel carefully lifted me up.

“You’re insane,” he chuckled himself. 

“I know.”


	30. Chapter 30

Rosalyn’s POV 

Everyone was buzzing about Starfall. I never participated in the festivities before, but this year I would. Azriel invited me as his date and I kindly accepted. I didn’t think about the fact that I would have to go looking for a dress. 

Morrigan dragged me to one of the many dress parlors. The stores were all buzzing with customers who were searching for a last minute dress. When none of the dresses in the first shop didn’t speak to me, we ran to another and another and another. 

After stopping by several different shop, not a single dress stood out. 

A strapless dress with a heart shaped neckline, a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist. The dress started out with dark navy blue on the top and started to ombre out to a light blue along the petaled skirt. I quickly agreed to buying it along with a pair of simple silver heels with a little bit of sparkles to them. After I picked out my dress and shoes, I announced that I was returning to the townhouse. Even though Madja gave me the okay to start walking again, my knees and back could only last so long. 

Feyre and Morrigan understood completely why I was returning, but they wanted to continue shopping for jewelry and the such. I nodded my head to them and winnowed back. 

Thankfully Azriel wasn’t back from wherever he went this morning. I hung my new dress up in the closet of the room that Rhysand so gracious extended to me while I try and figure out what to do. I didn’t trust going back to my apartment since everyone in Maeve’s court knew where it was and it wasn’t guarded what-so-ever. Rhysand understood completely. 

I let the new box of shoes drop to the floor before kicking them into the closet as well. I dragged my body over to the bed in the middle of the room and collapsed face first onto the mattress. Starfall was going to be the death of me.  
~ ~ ~

The time came to get ready for the festivities and Feyre and Morrigan both found their way to my room. I didn’t bother arguing against them as they started helping me with my hair and makeup, I was just too tired, and apparently my simple black liner and mascara wasn’t enough for Morrigan. Feyre pulled the front of my hair back and into two braids that met in the middle to become a large braid going down the back of my hair. She curled the rest of the hair by heating up a metal rod and twisting pieces of hair around it. 

The two of them already had their hair and makeup done, so they didn’t mind doing mine even against my quiet protest. Not much later where they trying to help me into my dress. I denied each offer.

Once the adjoining washroom door was lock, I slipped off my black leggings and light purple tunic. I took one glance at the mirror and admired the work that Morrigan had done. A light brown eyeshadow rested on my lids with a small line of black liner near my lash line. A light pink shade dressed my cheeks and lips. Not really my favorite color, but Morrigan made it work.  
After one look, I turned away from the mirror and didn’t try and glance at the scars that marred my back. I slipped the dress on over my head and tugging it down. Once the dress was one, I tugging on my heels and summoned my wings. My hair didn’t quite cover the scars on my back, so I summoned my wings to help with that problem. Annoyed with the blandness of my wings, I opened one of the drawers on the vanity. 

I silently thank Rhysand and Azriel for going back to my apartment and bringing back all my stuff after searching it to make sure it was safe. I pulled out the silver paint and black brush. I curled my right wing in and started to paint silver swirls on the areas I could reach. I did the same with my left With the inside of my wings done, I blew out a sigh and decided that I would ask Feyre to help. 

The door opened with a squeak before I stepped out. Feyre stood cladded in her light blue gown with Morrigan in her red dress next to her. The two gaped at me. 

“You look beautiful,” Morrigan smiled. 

I nodded my head. “Thank you. Feyre, could you help me?” 

The High Lady smiled at me. “With what?” 

“Painting swirls on the outside of my wings.” I gave her a sheepish grin. She just laughed at me and nodded her head. 

Her brush strokes were gentle as she painted the swirls. “I thought Illyrians were sensitive about their wings.” 

“I’m used to people touching my wings, I was apart of a dance company that liked them painted.” I shrugged my shoulders. 

“You know you’re going to need help washing them after this,” I could hear the smile on her lips.

“I can handle that part well enough on my own.” I didn’t want to give her any ideas.

Azriel and I did keep to our promise and we started right where we left off. Starfall would be our fourth date since the whole endeavor. He was proving himself to be a real hopeless romantic.

Feyre finished and set my paint and brush back in the bathroom. “You look stunning,” Feyre Smiled at her handy work. 

“All thanks to you two,” I winked at the two females. 

“Come on, the males are waiting downstairs,” Morrigan jerked her chin toward the door. I nodded my head 

 

Azriel’s POV

I adjusted my black tunic with silver embroidment while Cassian, Rhysand and I waited for the females. Amren was somewhere with Varian, we didn’t bother asking. We just knew that she would be there at the celebrations. 

“Why do they always-” 

Cassian’s sentence was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He straightened as Nesta emerged into the room cladded in a black gown with long, lace sleeves. I saw him mouth wow before stepping forward and reaching out his hand. She gracefully took it. 

Mor followed Nesta. She walked to Cassian’s s free side. Feyre emerged next. Rhysand met her halfway and swept her into a quick kiss. 

My gaze turned back to the stairs at the sound of heels clacking against the wooden stairs. I saw the ends of her skirt before anything else. My eyes slowly roamed up her body until they fell upon her face. She was stunning. A warm smile spread across her lips at the sight of me. I met her halfway, just like Rhysand did , and took her hands in mine. 

“Holy cauldron, you are exquisite.” I smiled at the sight of her cheeks turning pinker. “I can’t believe it.” 

“What can’t you believe?” Rosalyn tilted her head. 

“That you’re my mate.” She giggled and shook her head. 

“Well, believe.” It was my turn to chuckle at her. 

“All right, you two.” Rhysand called out. “Let’s go.” 

Dinner was almost the same, but instead we were all dressed up. Rosalyn barely said anything, per the usual now, but she kept one hand either in mine or one my thigh. It was almost like she needed to have physical contact with me to ensure I was still there. This is how she’s been for a few weeks now. Always needed some kind of physical contact. It broke something in me. But seeing her smile renewed whatever broke. 

After dinner, everyone made their way to the House of Wind. I flew alongside Rosalyn and I watched her wings the whole time. The silver she painted on them was an amazing touch and I wanted so badly to be the one to washt it off tonight, but I knew she wouldn’t ask me. 

The party was already in full swing by the time we arrived. The music was lively and everyone was dancing like there was no tomorrow. Some felt like there would be no tomorrow. It just made me laugh. 

Rosalyn was the one to drag me into the dancing. The two of us danced and danced and danced. I looked like a complete fool next to her graceful movements. She had been a dancer for four hundred and thirty years… I think. 

We didn’t say much, because all that we had wanted to say was said through our actions. Even though she never said it out loud, her eyes were filled with love everytime she looked at me.  
The music came a slow, as the first spirit was spotted flying across the now dark sky. I pulled up away from the dancing and into a quiet area. She walked to the edge of the balcony and gripped the railings and turned her gaze upward. The wind blew her hair ever so slightly and that’s when I caught a glimpse at what really had been done to her. I could see the scars from what looked like a whip. They marred her back. I vowed to myself that if I ever got the chance to go back there, that I would end everyone, but for now I would stay here with her for as long as she was here. 

I knew what her title was and it was entirely up to her if she acted upon it. During so would involve going back either way, it would just be up to her when she would go back. I wouldn’t push anything and I wouldn’t take a single moment with her for granted. 

My steps were light as I approached her from behind. She had lowered her wings enough for me to back able to wrap my arms around her. She leaned back into my touch and rested her head on my shoulder. After a while, she turned her gaze to me. It was soft and unreadable. 

“What?” I asked her in a whisper. 

“Why aren’t you kissing me?” 

I had wanted to, but I didn’t know if she would let me. I smiled at her words and slowly lowered my mouth to her. Her hand came up and cupped my face. It was such a soft kiss, it was just absolutely perfect. She was perfect.

Rosalyn’s POV 

I had dreamed of this moment for so long. I dreamed of meeting the boy who haunted all my dreams, who watched me in the shadow of a tree. He was always there. Always. He almost looked like he was protecting me each time he watched me. Even when my life was falling apart. I smiled each night because I knew what dream I had coming. I knew I would see that boy again. 

I had only dreamt of him hundred eighty nine thousand four hundred and thirty five times, but it felt like a million. A million times I saw his face, a million times I wished he would smile, a million times I wished I was there with him wherever he was. 

A million dreams that I wished where real. 

A million dreams that came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never thought I would finish it, but here we are! I hope you guys enjoyed this story!  
> Also, if you guys would like to know what songs I used to write certain scenes in this chapter, then go ahead and jump on over to wattpad. My username is the same as it is on here.   
> Now, I do have a sequel outline and ready to go, but that's only if you would like it. If you would want to read that, then please let me know in the comments below, otherwise I won't post it.  
> I would say 'till next time' but there won't be in this story. Sad day.  
> Hope you have a wonderful day!  
> -Azriel's Mate


End file.
